AMOR x Contrato
by Nanny PGranger
Summary: capitulo nuevo A/U Harry potter y Hermione Granger desde pequeños han sido amigos, son vecinos y sus padres trabajan en grandes empresas. Los niños son felices juntos, pero un dia todo cambio Harry se fue sin decir adiós... summary completo dentro...
1. prologo

**AMOR X Contrato**

**argumento: **

**A/U**

**Harry potter y Hermione Granger desde pequeños han sido amigos, son vecinos y sus padres trabajan en grandes empresas. Los niños son felices juntos, pero un dia todo cambio Harry se fue sin decir adiós el dia del cumpleaños de Hermione. Olvidando la promesa que le hizo años atrás. La castaña dolida tira todo recuerdo de Harry Potter mientras que el pelinegro con lagrimas en los ojos le dice adiós a su amiga castaña en un avión Directo a Nueva York.**

**Asi pasan 14 años Hermione es un gran empresaria, es la mejor en la industria de automotriz (aunque secretamente ella odia todo relacionado con los coches, ella de niña soñaba con ser la mejor diseñadora de vestidos, pero hace diseños bajo el nombre de Jane Adams) sin embargo es la mas temida por los empleados, pues ella es de sangre fría, le dicen la chica de Hielo o mas bien el chico ya que en un acto de rebeldía contra su padre se corto su hermoso cabello y se dejo de vestir como una señorita, declarándose lesbiana para que su padre no se casara con Pansy Parkinson y se olvido definitivamente de Harry Potter**

**Harry Potter en cambio es el mejor empresario en Nueva York sus padres y tios Especialmente James, Sirius y Severus están orgullosos de el, mas su tio Remus no, pues sabe que el sueño de Harry es ser el mejor en la industria musical ( secretamente trabaja en un Pub cantando bajo el nombre de Charlus Evans) pero en un acto de rebeldía contra su padre y su tio severus se autoproclamaba Gay nunca olvido a Hermione**

**Los padres de ambos chicos desesperados se contactan para poner un ultimatun a los dos asi que James y Lily Potter Junto a Andrew Granger hacen un plan para que ellos se casan en menos de un año**

**Cuando le dicen la noticia a sus hijos ellos en ese instante odian y juran hacerle la vida imposible a su prometido (a).**

**¿Como reaccionaran Harry y Hermione al verse de nuevo las caras y saber que ellos serán marido y mujer? ¿que consecuencias traerá el casarse si ellos juraron hacer la vida imposible a su futuro compañero (a)? ¿ recordaran la promesa que hicieron de pequeños, se enamoraran?**

**pero lo que ninguna familia sospecha es que la maldad les acecha**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares aquí mencionados no son mios sino de la grandiosa JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo "la verdad o la mentira"<strong>_

**Londres 13 de diciembre**

El silencio inundo la suite de aquel hotel, toda la habitación estaba a oscuras y solo la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar. Estaba bellamente decorado con adornos propios para una pareja que disfrutara su luna de miel. La cama tenia doseles blancos y en el centro un corazón con pétalos de rosas rojas pero es lucía desordenado al igual que las sabanas, mientras que a un lado se encontraba una persona con los ojos tristes e hinchados, en su mano derecha sostenía un vaso de whisky y en la otra tenía una foto donde una pareja reía sentados en el césped, en el fondo se encontraba un bosque mientras que a un lado había un lago con cisnes nadando.

El hombre estaba borracho y con el alcohol quería borrar todas sus penas. Todo para él empezó mal, sus padres le mintieron, sus amigos también lo hicieron, pero lo que más le dolía era saber que ella siempre le engaño y él como un tonto se enamoró

Se enamoro de la mujer tierna, simpática, mandona, a veces insufrible, sin embargo era apasionada. Ahora se viene a enterar que todo fue una mentira, ella jugó con sus sentimientos, le dio todo. Le abrió su corazón, le confesó sus secretos mejor guardados y ¿para que? para que esa maldita mujer los pisoteara y lo engañara con su amigo.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta insistentemente, el hombre no quería abrir ni ver a nadie y lo más seguro que ellos querían hablar con él, pero no lo permitiría.

Se paró de la cama mientras los golpes dejaron de sonar al igual que escuchar la voz de su madre, se acerco al alfeizar de la ventana. La noche era iluminada por las luces de los autos y los foquitos de las casas, también se escuchaban las típicas canciones navideñas. La nieve se encontraba en los techos de las casas y edificios, mientras sus fachadas tenían adornos de navidad, la calle también tenía nieve por lo tanto ningún transeúnte podía cruzar, los copos caían dándole un toque mágico al lugar, pero el hombre sonrió con melancolía y solo un nombre vino a su cabeza "_Hermione_"

Molesto consigo mismo arrojo el vaso de whisky en la pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos con el líquido regado por el piso. Mientras él se dejaba caer llorando rompiéndose la garganta por los gritos de dolor que sentía también en el corazón, el cual se desgarraba en mil pedazos, más en su mente solo venia una plática que tuvo horas antes en esa misma habitación

_-¿que no entiendes Harry? Yo no te engañe, créeme, por favor- suplicaba la voz de una mujer_

_- ¡eres una maldita mentirosa!- rugió el hombre de cabello negro azabache revuelto con los ojos verde esmeraldas llenos de furia y dolor- me engañaste con mi amigo_

_-¡No es cierto!-grito la mujer exasperada de corto cabello color castaño y ojos miel la cual suplicaba por el perdón de aquel hombre llamado Harry- yo nunca te engañe nunca lo hice- dijo con voz llorosa_

_-¿Por qué me mientes Hermione?- susurro Harry cruelmente su voz asemejaba el sonido de una serpiente que asusto a la mujer mientras el agarraba los brazos de la mujer con fuerza- yo los vi besándose delante de mis narices_

_-Yo nunca te he mentido Harry, yo siempre te he dicho la verdad y a la mujer que viste besando a tu amigo no era yo, entiende- la mujer llamada Hermione sentía los ojos verdes de Harry como puñales clavándose en su corazón, nunca lo había visto furioso y dolido al mismo tiempo_

_-¡Mentirosa!- Grito otra vez- ¡tú me engañaste! ¡Todos me engañaron!- Apretó mas fuerte a la mujer que hizo muecas de dolor_

_-Suéltame Harry, me lastimas- susurro Hermione_

_-Ah ¿quieres que te suelte? pues no lo hare, por que así se les trata a las putas como tú- el ardor que sintió después en la mejilla fue acompañado del grito de la mujer que quería zafarse de el _

_-Como te atreves- hablo ella, las lagrimas surgían otra vez en el bello rostro de la mujer _

_-Lo siento- musito el pero después se arrepintió cuando Hermione suavizo su rostro_

_-Te amo Harry – con la mirada expresaba todo lo que sentía hacia el pero Harry solo la veía incrédulo- te amo tanto pero entiende, nunca te engañaría, NUNCA_

_-No- dijo alejándose de ella- no, no, no- sacudió la cabeza incapaz de creer en las palabras de su aun esposa-No es cierto, yo te amo, pero tú jugaste conmigo, tú no tienes sentimientos, tú mujer de hielo-_

_-Harry- susurro la chica acercando su mano en la mejilla en el cual le dio la bofetada- yo te amo, yo nunca te traicionaría_

_Harry dejándose llevar por las palabras y el fuerte latido de su corazón, la beso. El beso fue demandante lleno de pasión pero poco a poco se suavizo. Entonces sin pensarlo se dejo llevar y le hizo el amor vez más, tratando de marcar su territorio para que nadie tenga duda de que ella era suya, solo suya._

_Después de ese momento de pasión, cuando Hermione tenía un sonrisa en los labios y él un poco más feliz. Ella cometió el error más grande que mato momento que ellos habían compartido._

_-Harry- Hermione tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras decía las últimas palabras- estoy embarazada_

_Harry vio todo rojo mientras recordaba las palabras que le dijeron días antes "__**Ella esta embarazada de él, ¿No te lo ha dicho? Entonces pobre iluso**__"_

_-Largo de aquí- se acerco a ella en dos zancadas y la jalo del brazo para sacarla de la habitación mientras ella lo veía con incredulidad repitiendo su nombre una y vez- aléjate de mi. No quiero verte, lárgate y dale tu bastardo a otro, el contrato se acabo._

_-¿Que dices Harry?¡el bebe es tuyo Ha…! grito la chica con desesperación mientras el cerraba la puerta y se iba en el mini bar a sacar una botella de whisky_

"_Harry" se escuchaba tras la puerta, los golpes en la puerta no cesaron mientras Harry solo tomaba directo de la botella y lloraba en silencio_

Harry salió de esos recuerdos al teléfono del hotel sonar

-Bueno- contesto con la voz ronca

-¿señor Potter?-una voz rara entre pastosa y ronca se escucho en el auricular

-Si soy yo ¿Quién habla?- contesto extrañado

-Que bueno- una carcajada parecido al siseo de una serpiente se escucho mientras que a Harry le pusieron los pelos de punta y un extraño presentimiento se instalo en su pecho- Porque tengo a su esposa la señora Hermione Potter

Harry soltó el teléfono mientras las últimas palabras resonaron en su mente combinadas con la voz de Hermione **" tengo a Hermione en mi poder y escúchame bien Potter por que no lo repetiré mas, ella es solo mía, ¡MIA!" "estoy Embarazada"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el prologo espero les guste, el fic no es navideño pero tendrá sus navidades, el próximo sábado tienen el segundo capitulo de la historia y el primero de el llamado de la sangre cambiado por "cuando la sangre llama"<strong>

**Ah y se me olvidaba tendrá dos temporadas por eso es comedia y drama a la vez bueno cuando vean el primer cap lo entenderán.**


	2. Capitulo 1 primera parte

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionadas pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Dedicado a las dos lectoras que me dejaron Reviews en el capitulo anterior**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>_

_**Diciembre de 1995**_

La blanca nieve se encontraba esparcida por todo el majestuoso pueblo cerca de la ciudad de Londres. El ambiente navideño se respiraba en todos lados, los rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente los techos de las grandes casas que eran adornados por lucecillas de colores y cubiertos de nieve

En una pequeña colina de ese pueblito se encontraba una de las casas más hermosa que pudiera haber, con el jardín perfectamente cuidado y el sendero de la entrada libre de cualquier rastro de la blanca nieve, con el techo rojo y la casa pintada de un tenue color amarillo. La enorme casa de 2 pisos tenían muchas ventanas y en una de ellas un niño se encontraba mirando la nieve caer. El pequeño estaba feliz pues pronto seria navidad y sabia que tendría muchos regalos de parte de sus padres y sus tios, aunque le gustaban todos los regalos siempre esperaba con ansias el regalo de Papa Noel.

Le había escrito como cualquier niño que creía en santa, que deseaba que le entregaran un hermanito para esta navidad. Claro que el niño de apenas 4 años no sabia escribir aun; sin embargo le pedía a sus padres que le escribieran su carta.

El pequeño se llevo una mano a su cabello tratando de acomodarlo pero por mas que lo intentaba todo era inútil, pues su cabello de un profundo color negro azabache siempre era rebelde, nunca se dejaba peinar aunque pensándolo bien, su padre también tenia el mismo problema

—La maldición Potter—le dijo un día su padrino burlándose de su padre y mejor amigo.

El pequeño desvió su vista al reloj posado en una mesita, aunque él no sabía leer su madre le enseña cosas básicas como los números, por lo tanto sabia que el reloj marcaba las 8:00 am. Divertido se alejo de su cama y se dirigió a su armario para sacar una muda de ropa y quitarse su pijama de Barney el dinosaurio morado

Salió de su habitación, entro a la de sus padres y sigilosamente sin hacer ruido avanzo, viendo dos bultos tapados en la cama matrimonial, el sabia que sus padres no se levantaban si no fuera por él, pero había ocasiones en que su madre le ganaba.

Aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada, se descalzo sintiendo el helado piso de madera en sus piecitos y tomado vuelo corrió para tirarse encima de sus padres. Un leve quejido por parte de su padre y una risa angelical de su madre lo llevo a reír a carcajadas.

Siempre era lo mismo, no atinaba a tirarse del lado de su madre, por que esta se movía y terminaba cayéndose siempre en el lado de su padre quien despertaba por el dolor en sus costillas, o brazos, o piernas o dependiendo

—Buenos días Harry—el pequeño escucho la voz de su madre y desvió su vista hacia ella sonriéndole, viendo que su madre tenia el mismo color de ojos que él, verde esmeralda

—único y hermoso—decía su padre siempre sonriéndole a su esposa como todo hombre enamorado mas Harry no sabia por que sus padres reían de forma tonta

—"_puajh"—_pensaba el niño haciendo muecas

—Buenos días mami—dijo el pequeño—Buenos días papi ¿te duele?—musito preocupado mientras pasaba su pequeña manito en el brazo que su padre sobaba

—Buenos días campeón—contesto James Potter—no me duele mucho—le dijo sonriéndole, el niño al ver la sonrisa de su padre le sonrió, pero su padre sin previo aviso se volteo haciéndole cosquillas a su hijo que reía a grandes carcajadas por el juego de su padre. Su madre también reía divertida al ver como su esposo jugaba con su hijo

—su dos grandes hombres—decía siempre la tía del pequeño, Nymphadora Tonks, prima de Sirius Black.

—Vamos James, ya estuvo deja a Harry y bajemos tengo que preparar el desayuno antes de que llegue Si…—su madre se había levantado mientras decía la oración se ponía la bata encima de su pijama y agarraba un peine para cepillar su suave y sedoso cabello pelirrojo. Se había interrumpido al escuchar el profundo grito de una voz masculina—¡Ya llegue! ¡Buenos días familia Potter!—de Sirius Black padrino del pequeño

—¡Padino!—Grito Harry saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta para bajar las escaleras, escucho a lo lejos—ten cuidado—de parte de su padre y –No corras Harry—de parte de su madre. Mientras llegaba a la sala donde encontró a un apuesto hombre perfectamente vestido, haciendo zapping a la televisión que volteo al escuchar el tremendo grito de Harry—¡Buenos días padino!—sin percatarse, ya tenia al pequeño entre sus brazos riendo. Sirius Black lo veía divertido con sus profundos ojos azules como el mar.

—Hola cachorro—dijo Sirius mientras le sacudía el pelo con su manota—Donde está el vago de tu padre?—

—¿A quien le dices vago? eh siri pooh—se escucho una voz profunda por las escaleras tanto hombre como niño vieron bajar a un apuesto hombre de cabello color negro azabache con ojos color miel que estaban enmarcados con lentes redondos—Lentes de abuelito—decía siempre Sirius pues consideraba esos lentes muy anticuados.

—Pues a quien mas sino a ti, eres un vago por no ir a trabajar—Sirius Black se había levantado con el pequeño en sus brazos y se dirigía a la cocina donde una pelirroja cocinaba y por lo que se olía iba a ser delicioso

—que yo sepa, estoy de vacaciones y puedo levantarme a la hora que quiera—replico James Potter—Lily no le des de comer a este vago—le dijo a su esposa que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

—¡¿Que por que?—pregunto Sirius falsamente indignado ya que siempre desayunaba con los Potter, a pesar de tener sirvientes que le cocinaran, pero los guisos de la pelirroja eran su debilidad.

—Por decirme vago delante de Harry, Vago—Sirius se acerco a Lily mientras James solo veía sentado en la mesa el periódico y Harry sentado en sus piernas pues su padrino lo dejo en una silla para poder acercarse a Lily pero el niño decidió irse a sentar con su padre

—Deja eso Black—Grito la pelirroja acto seguido le dio un manotazo a Sirius pues este había metido el dedo en la comida y por el golpe Sirius llevo su mano lastimada a su boca para darse besitos mientras gritaba

—¡James la pelirroja de tu esposa me maltrata!—

—Tu te lo buscaste—decia tranquilo James

—Pero James—replicaba Sirius

—Deja eso en paz Sirius—Se escucho otra voz masculina ingresar a la cocina y Sirius Black se quedaba viéndolo con los ojos cuadrados mientras tenia un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio ya que había tratado de robarse un waffle que cocino la pelirroja. Remus Lupin junto a Severus Snape ingresaban al lugar, detrás de ellos ingresaba también una pareja de casados, el hombre traía entre sus brazos a una pequeña castaña que hipaba con sus ojos de un hermosos color miel rojos por el llanto.

—¿Que le paso? — pregunto Lily preocupada por la pequeña

La madre de la niña de nombre Jane le contesto—Hermione de la emoción bajo corriendo del auto tropezando con una piedra y resbalando en la nieve, ¿tendrás de casualidad alcohol y algodón para curarle las heridas de manos y rodillas?—

—Por supuesto sígueme—dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole levemente a los recién llegados—Buenos días Chicos—los aludidos respondieron al saludo de la pelirroja Mientras los hombres se sentaban en el comedor, Harry bajo de las piernas de su padre con el seño fruncido, preocupado por su pequeña amiga y vecinita

—¿te duele? — Pregunto tocando la manito de la pequeña que tenia leves rastros de sangre seca

-no mucho—contesto la pequeña que había dejado de llorar al ver a su amiguito

—Por cierto ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? —Pregunto sirius a los hombres

—No seas maleducado Black ¿Qué no tienes modales?—le contesto Severus Snape padrino de la pequeña Hermione y amigo de los 3 hombres, cuñado de James Potter. De vestimenta elegante y profundos ojos negros como la noche, con el cabello recién cortado de color negro azabache y una mueca ladina en el rostro, también mejor amigo de las mujeres que se dueron en busca del alcohol—se empieza con ¿Cómo están? Y después la plática—regaño al aludido que solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectamente alineados, mientras Remus Lupin asentía con la cabeza de acuerdo a las palabras de Severus´

—Severus tiene razón canuto, eres un maleducado ¿Eso le enseñas a tu ahijado?—le dijo Remus un muchacho de 18 años primo de Lily, también apuesto de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color miel que siempre expresaban amabilidad

—Bueno, bueno ya—dijo Sirius harto de tantos regaño—¿Dónde dejaste a Elizabeth?—le pregunto a Severus

—oh, ella se fue con las niñas a ver a su abuelos—contesto Severus con una mueca en el rostro, aunque se caso hace 4 años aun no era aceptado por el padre de su esposa, Gemela de Lily, también pelirroja de ojos azules y el cabello ondulado y corto, en cambio Lily lo tenia largo y lacio.

—¿Lo mismo de siempre?—pregunto James a Severus quien asintió con un suspiro de cansancio, James al igual que Severus no eran aceptados por Hugh Evans, temible hombre celoso de sus 3 hijas, Lily, Lizzie y Petunia, solo el esposo de esta ultima Vernon era aceptado por el suegro

Ellos hubiesen sido aceptados, pero raptaron a las hermanas y se casaron en las vegas, sin autorización del padre a pesar que meses después se casaron por la iglesia, e hicieron todo el protocolo de una boda, tampoco eran aceptados aunque tanto Severus como James tenían una gran empresa junto a Remus y Sirius ( los dos últimos solteros)

—Aquí esta—dijo Lily con Jane detrás de ella que tenia agarrado un frasco de alcohol—¿y Hermione?—Pregunto al no visualizar a la pequeña castaña que tenia el cabello esponjoso herencia de Jane y los ojos miel Grandes y expresivos Herencia de Andrew

—Estaba aquí hace un momento—dijo Andrew viendo para todos lados al igual que los demás hombres

—¿y Harry?—musito Jane quien también no veía cerca al pequeño—James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape y Andrew Granger ¿Dónde están los niños?—regaño una pelirroja molesta, mientras los mencionados temblaban pues conocían al carácter Evans y eso sumándole al carácter Adams( que era el apellido de soltera de Jane)

—¡Contesten!—Regaño Jane

—No lo sabemos—dijeron los 5 al mismo tiempo

—Pero—alcanzo a hablar Remus—estaban aquí sentados hace unos minutos

—¿Y en donde están? –Pregunto Jane furiosa, los hombres se encogieron de hombros en señal de no saber donde se fueron los niños

—¡Búsquenlos ahora!—Gritaron las mujeres, los hombres se levantaron rápidamente y fueron en busca de los pequeños

Mientras tanto en el jardín trasero, se encontraban sentados los niños en un tronco y al lado de un riachuelo artificial , obra de sus tíos y la madre de Harry. El pequeño llevaba un vasito de plástico y un pedazo de servilleta que robo de su padre mientras se entretenía platicando con sus tíos y padre de su amiga

Con esos objetos limpiaba las heridas de su castaña amiga, la niña solo sonreía y hacia muecas cuando le dolían, pero la mayor parte del tiempo veía a Harry con el seño fruncido concentrado en lo que hacia

—Ya acabe—Harry con una gran sonrisa le dio 2 besitos en la mano de la niña y en la rodilla, la niña quedo sorprendida por las acciones del pequeño ojiverde

—¿Pol que hichiste ezo Hally?

El niños se encogió de hombros y le contesto—Lo mismo haze mi mami cuando mi lashtimo—

De repente los niños se sobresaltaron al escuchar los gritos de sus respectivas madres, asi que se levantaron y corrieron hasta donde sus cortas piernas lo permitían, evitando caerse para ingresar a la casa, donde la pelirroja estaba detrás de su esposo regañándolo y solo trataba de tranquilizarla. Pero la madre de la niña no se quedaba a tras, ella no solo estaba tras su marido si no también tras los otros hombres

—¿Mami? ¿Papi?—musitaron los niños al mismo tiempo

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

_**H**_

_**Y**_

_**H**_

_**.**_

**Hola Chicas!**

**Este es el primer capitulo de la historia, es la primera parte mañana o el domingo tendrán la segunda, espero les haya gustado**

**Solo les pido que dejen sus reviews para saber si voy bien o no en la historia.**

**.**

***Spoiler del próximo cap***

**-Mama**

**-dime Hijo**

**-¿Pol que el muschacho del programa, se arrodillo ante la señolita y le mostro un anillo?—**

**-bueno, pues es una promesa de amor—contesto Lily acariciando la mejilla de su hijo**

**-oh, Entonshes le pediré a Mione que se cashe conmigo—**


	3. Capitulo 1 segunda parte

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionadas pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Dedicado a Sakura tachi por el Spoiler Gracias chica tuedo hermoso**

**si quieren verlo esta en mi profile**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras**

**y como dicen lo prometido es deuda aqui la segunda parte**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1 (segunda parte)<strong>_

_**Diciembre de 1985**_

—_Ya acabe—Harry con una gran sonrisa le dio 2 besitos en la mano de la niña y en la rodilla, la niña quedo sorprendida por las acciones del pequeño ojiverde_

—_¿Pol que hichiste ezo Hally?_

_El niños se encogió de hombros y le contesto—Lo mismo haze mi mami cuando mi lashtimo—_

_De repente los niños se sobresaltaron al escuchar los gritos de sus respectivas madres, asi que se levantaron y corrieron hasta donde sus cortas piernas lo permitían, evitando caerse para ingresar a la casa, donde la pelirroja estaba detrás de su esposo regañándolo y solo trataba de tranquilizarla. Pero la madre de la niña no se quedaba a tras, ella no solo estaba tras su marido si no también tras los otros hombres_

—_¿__Mami? ¿Papi?—musitaron los niños al mismo tiempo_

_James al escuchar la voz de su hijo volteo a verlo parado por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero_

—_¡Harry! Campeón ¿Dónde estabas?—el padre fue a abrazar a su pequeño hijo suspirando aliviado mientras Andrew Granger hacia lo mismo con su hija, las madres de los niños se acercaron preocupadas y les revisaron sus cuerpecitos tratando de encontrar una herida. Jane se sorprendió al ver curados las heridas de su hija que tenia una servilleta en su manita para evitar que le salga sangre ¿pero quien la curo?_

—_Hermione, pequeña ¿Quién te curo las heridas?_

_La niña contesta divertida y orgullosa—Mi lioncito—_

—_oh ¿en serio?—pregunto Lily a su hijo quien asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, orgulloso de si mismo. Los adultos estaban acostumbrados de que sus hijos se llamaran por apodos y es que hace poco los niños descubrieron sus fotos de bebe donde estaban disfrazados de Leon y Leona para el dia de Halloween_

—_Bueno ya encontramos a los niños , ahora procederemos a comer, por que no se a ustedes pero yo estoy muriéndome de hambre—Sirius Black estaba por servirse un enorme plato de huevos, tocino, tostadas y un gran vaso de naranja_

—_¡Sirius!—Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo mientras los niños reian alegremente al ver al Guapo Black ser perseguido por Lily por toda la casa mientras James suspiraba de cansancio, Remus negaba con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que Severus y Andrew solo se encogían de hombros buscando el lugar adecuado para sentarse en el comedor y Jane empezaba a servir el desayuno_

_._

_._

_._

_Despues del incidente de los niños, de una loca carrera de Sirius y Lily siendo calmados por James y de que todos en general hayan desayunado, se sentaron en la sala de los Potter que estaba decorada por Lily y Janes (en realidad las 2 casas estaban decoradas por ellas)._

_Los adultos estaban platicando entre ellos, mientras los niños veian televisión junto a Sirius que cambiaba los canales como si nada importante sucediera hasta que Lily y Janes se percataron que su programa favorito comenzaba. Sirius al ver lo mismo se apresuro a cambiar el canal pero ya era demasiado tarde Lily se apodero del control de la T.V._

_El programa comenzaba con un muchacho persiguiendo a una chava que tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Después de media hora en que el chavo buscaba remediar su error. El joven la busca de nuevo, platican un poco, entonces ella le perdona y minutos después el muchacho le pide matrimonio incandose mostrando un hermoso anillo entonces ella acepta y luego todo cambia con la gente arremolinada en una pareja de recién casados besándose y allí dice FIN_

_Tanto Lily como Ja e estaban a punto de llorar entonces Sirius rompió el momento burlándose de ellas, mientras los hombres restantes negaban con la cabeza al ver a la mujeres corretear a Black por toda la casa, escuchando los gritos de Auxilio del hombre y los regaños de las mujeres._

_En cambio Hermione reia divertida, pero Harry tenia una expresión de concentración, sin fijarse que su amiga le veía de manera tierna al ver su seño fruncido, entonces la niña le agarra su manito apretándolo, el niño alza la vista y la pequeña le sonríe, como reflejo Harry le devuelve la sonrisa,_

_._

_._

_._

_Ya era de noche, Harry estaba acostado en su cama, su cuarto estaba decorado con diferentes pelotas de distintos deportes. Sus padres estaban también en el cuarto para darle las buenas noches al niño. Lily se percato que a su niño algo le afectaba pues su rostro estaba concentrado a la nada, como pensando si hablar o no de lo que le disgusta. Como cualquier madre espero pacientemente a que su hijo hablara._

_-Mamá_

_-Dime hijo_

_-¿Pol que el mushacho del ploglama se inco ante la señolita ye mostro un anillo? Harry tenia el gesto concentrado herencia de Lily_

_Lily extrañada y sorprendida por la pregunta, pues esperaba otra cosa menos eso, pero de todas maneras su pequeño estaba en la etapa de aprender y de los por qué así que suspiro preparándose para contestar la pregunta pero fue interrumpida por su esposo._

—_Hijo—James tenia una gran sonrisa viendo a su hijo medio adormilado—Eso sucede cuando el hombre busca a la mujer que le haga Feliz sin importar sus mañas o su carácter, lo importante es que tu la ames y ella a ti, además que ella será tu amiga, tu confidente, la mejor persona que saca tu mejor lado, la mujer con la cual pasarías el resto de tu vida, la mujer de tus sueños—James al decir la ultima oración veía con gesto de amor a una emocionada Lily_

—_oh—decia Harry ¿Pelo polque un anillo?_

—_Bueno pues, porque es una promesa de amor—Contesto Lily acariciando la mejila de su pequeño_

—_¡Ah!—musito el pequeño centrando su mirada en la mano de su madre quien también tenia un anillo para luego ver la mano de su padre—Oh, entonces le pedile a Mione que se cashe conmigo_

_Tanto James como Lily se sorprendieron por la seguridad en las palabras de su hijo—Pero Harry, apenas son unos niños, las personas se casan cuando son grandes y a ustedes les falta mucho para que eso suceda, además que tienes que concentrarte en entrar al jardín de niños, crecer, tener amigos estudiar tu secundaria, tratar de conseguir una beca en la uni…__—_

—_Ya Lily no lo atosigues- hablo James interrumpiendo a su esposa al percatarse que el pobre Harry la miraba horrorizado pues al niño se dio cuenta que tenia muchas cosa que hacer antes que casarse con su amiguita—Tu lo dijiste apenas es un niño_

—_Pero James—replicaba Lily_

—_Luego hablamos a solas Lily, ahora hay que dejar a este campeón dormir, Buenas noches Harry—James le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa tranquilizándola mientras Lily suspiraba, su esposo tenía razón apenas era un lindo niño de 4 años todavía le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer_

—_Buenas noches papi._

_James solo sonreía al pequeño mientras Lily depositaba un beso de buenas noches, arropando al pequeño que cerraba sus ojitos de cansancio, para luego decirle—Harry cuando encuentres a la mujer adecuada sentirás como tu corazón salta de felicidad con solo verla, si es así entonces sabrás cuando casarte, buenas noches pequeño—_

—_Buenas noches Mami—_

_Después Junto a su esposo salió del cuarto preocupados por el niño aun era temprano para tocar ese tipo de temas_

_Días después de lo sucedido Lily veía a través de la ventana como su pequeño corría de un lado al otro buscando ramitas, piedras, y hojas al principio no le dio importancia pero después se preocupo al ver que todos los días era lo mismo. El pequeño después de estar en el Jardín, entraba como un vendaval a la casa para después encerrarse en su cuarto, ah pero antes iba en la cocina donde le daba un beso en la mejilla de su madre y ella le entregaba sus galletas hechas por ella misma y un jugo de naranja que el niño aceptaba con una gran sonrisa para luego susurrarle __—__gracias Mami, Gracias por todo—Lily solo veía como su niño se iba con una gran sonrisa._

_**25 de Diciembre**_

_La algarabía y la felicidad se respiraba en la casa de los Granger, los adultos platicaban sentados en la enorme sala donde a un lado había un gran pino adornado con lucecitas y esferas de colores, bajo sus ramas se encontraban sus regalos de navidad_

_Los niños en cambio estaban sentados jugando con los carritos de Harry, en esta ocasión les acompañaban 2 pequeñas de año y medio 2 bellas niñas pelinegras, una de ojos azules y otra de ojos negros hijas de Lizzie y Severus_

_Cuando el reloj marco las 12 en punto, las familias Potter, Granger, Snape, Black y Lupin estaban dándose abrazos, deseando una feliz navidad a todos los invitados._

_Los niños mas grandes se fueron a un rincón platicando hasta que Harry saco una cajita hecha de ramitas y papel para seguidamente hincarse y mostrarle un anillo hecho de listón con un diamante (del arete de Lily) pegado en medio de ello. La niña veía a su amiguito extrañada hasta que Harry hablo_

—_Mione—dijo nervioso el pequeño—Eshte anillo simbolisha uglan amishtad y se que tu sheeras mi eshposa algún día pol eso te digo que cuando seamosh mash glandes como mama y papa nosh casharemoss—_

_La pequeña solo veía el supuesto anillo y a Harry al mismo tiempo para después sonreírle y aceptar el regalo, la pequeña había entendido lo que Harry le decía pues ella iba a hacer lo mismo solo que su pequeño amigo se le adelanto, así que Hermione saco de su bolsillo de su hermoso vestido azul con florecillas amarillas una cajita parecida a la de Harry con un anillo de fantasía que le entrego a Harry._

_Ninguno de los pequeños se percato de las miradas asombradas de sus padres y como las madres sonreían enternecidas por las acciones de sus hijos, sin embargo para un invitado de los Granger ese momento era decisivo en el futuro de los niños ya que busco a la pareja perfecta para poner en marcha sus planes_

—_Entonces, pequeño lion ¿es una promesha?—dijo la niña divertida_

—_Es una promesa, pequeña gatita—reafirmo Harry sonriendo alegre—Feliz navidad—acto seguido los niños se abrazaron feliz de estar juntos._

.

.

**Meses antes de la boda**

—¡Despierta!

Un grito despertó a un somnoliento joven hombre que asustado por el grito se cayó de la cama golpeándose la cabeza. Indignado levanto la vista solo para ver a una niña pelirroja reír a carcajadas limpiándose las lágrimas por la situación en la que se encontraba el muchacho

—¡Rose!—Grito el joven-¿Qué rayos haces en mi habitación? Cuantas veces he de decirte que me molesta que me despierten a las…-Miro el reloj solo para abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que ya era tarde para ir a su trabajo—¡Diablos! Ya se me hizo tarde—refunfuño de nuevo

—¿Ves por que te despierto? Luego te andas quejando—La niña tenía las manos en las caderas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—apúrate ya se hace tarde—regaño la pequeña

—Salte de mi habitación Rose—

—Harry apúrate dentro de unos minuto subirá mamá y tu estarás castigado sin postre de calabaza—dijo canturreando la pequeña pelirroja al salir de la habitación de su hermano

—¡argh! ¡Pequeña diablilla!—grito el joven llamado Harry

—te escuche—

Harry solo sonreía por las travesuras de su hermana, se levanto del piso y dirigió su vista hasta su mesita de noche donde había una foto de un niño y una niña de 7 años que sonreían a la cámara sin sus dientes delanteros, la niña de cabellos rizados y alborotados de color café, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos miel, tenía en su mano izquierda una tortuga. El niño en cambio de cabello negro alborotado con unos ojos verde esmeraldas enmarcados en unos lentes redondos, tenia en su mano derecha un pajarito. Harry recordaba aquel verano junto a su mejor amiga, su pequeña gatita

—Buenos días Gatita—dijo el joven sonriendo a la niña y rosando el marco acariciándole su mejilla—un nuevo día, se que pronto te encontrare, esa promesa se cumplirá mi peque

Después del rutinario saludo hacia la niña Harry se dirigió al baño para vestirse y empezar su día antes que su madre suba a regañarlo

Al verse en el espejo, la imagen que se reflejaba distaba mucho de aquel niño con cabellos alborotados y gafas redondas, Harry ya contaba con 24 años de edad. Su rostro cambio para dar paso a unos pómulos y mandíbula fuerte. Sus lentes redondos cambiaron por unos lentes de contacto que resaltaban sus ojos verdes esmeralda, su cabello seguía igual, pero una diferencia grande entre el niño y el hombre era una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Cicatriz que cada vez que lo veía le recordaba el inicio de una tragedia que marco su vida.

—¡Harry baja a desayunar!—El grito de su madre se escucho a través de las escaleras

—¡Ya voy mama!—Grito el azabache que acomodaba su corbata para bajar en el comedor de los Potter

Al llegar a la cocina, saludo a su madre con un beso, la pelirroja Lily salo sonrió a su hijo para seguidamente servirle un café

—Buenos días hijo—un hombre de edad madura saludaba al joven, si los veías juntos pensarías que son gemelos pues eran casi idénticos en el físico pero lo que los diferenciaba eran los lentes y el color de ojos ya que James Potter padre de Harry, tenía unos ojos castaños que fueron heredados por Rose

—Buenos días papa—Harry correspondió el saludo de su padre—Buenos días Chicuela—el grito de su hermana le hizo soltar una carcajada pues la pequeña pelirroja se indignaba cada vez que su hermano mayor le decía aquel apodo

—¡BUENOS DIAS FAMILIA!—el grito de Sirius Black se escucho por toda la casa

—Ay no, ¿otra vez tu aquí?—Exclamo la pelirroja Lily Potter que solo negaba cada vez que veía al amigo de su esposo y padrino de su hijo estar de nuevo en la casa. Claro que ella nunca aceptaría que a veces le preocupaba pues conocía el más grande temor de Sirius y eso le daba fuerzas para aceptarlo una vez más en su casa.

—Mira, cornamenta tu mujer me maltrata—Exclamo Sirius indignado, apuntando a Lily, pero ella solo atino a reírse mientras James suspiraba con cansancio "otro día, otra nueva pelea"

—¡BUENOS DIAS FAMILIA!—un grito interrumpió otra perorata de Sirius contra Lily, un pelirrojo de ojos azules ingresaba al comedor y al ver la comida servida se apresuro a sentar, eligiendo el palto mas grande para poner Pancakes, huevos, tocino y mas comida dentro.

—¡RON!- dijo Rose indignada—deja la comida, sino nadie comerá—Ron solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo

—Ron—esta vez fue Lily quien hablo, cruzada de brazos. Ron al ver a la pelirroja Potter mirándolo severamente trago en seco y dejo de comer haciendo a un lado su plato, pero Lily suavizó su rostro y mostrándose sonriente hablo—¿y mi beso de buenos días?

Ron suspiro aliviado y sonriendo se acerco a la pelirroja dándole un suave beso en la mejilla, susurrándole después—Buenos días mamá

Harry solo sonreía satisfecho con su familia, teniendo a su lado a sus padres, tíos, primos, amigos y hermana, pero como cada día, le faltaba algo, su mejor amiga, la pequeña niña que dejo sola una tarde en Londres, su pequeña gatita Mione

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

_**H**_

_**Y**_

_**H**_

_**.**_

**Hola Chicas!**

**Aquí les traigo la segunda parte de la historia, como verán se me olvido decirles que lo que sucede en navidad es un recuerdo ah y además puse una fecha equivocada, es 1985 cuando empieza la historia.**

**Lo que sigue después es lo que les sucede a los personajes antes y después de la boda**

**Los capitulo seran conformados de esa forma al principio un recuerdo y luego lo que sucede en la actualidad, eso si tendrán que descubrir a quien le pertenece esos recuerdos, si a Hermione o a Harry**

**Solo les pido que dejen sus reviews para saber si voy bien o no en la historia.**

***Spoiler del próximo cap***

**-ay pequeño león Nanny Gaby nos busca, que hacemos no podemos permitir que ella vea el gran jardín-**

**-no te preocupes pequeña gatita, nadie vera este lugar**

**-¿Me lo prometes?**

**-te lo prometo Palabra de Merodeador—Harry alzo su manita poniéndolo en su pecho cerca de su corazón para que Hermione se diera cuenta que el si cumpliría la promesa**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la grandiosa JK , la historia si es mía.**

**Lamento la tardanza Chicas, espero les agrade este capítulo. Ahorita veremos la realidad de Hermione.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

_Julio de 1986_

—_¡vamos pequeño León, corre!—una niña de cabellos rizados alborotados gritaba a su amigo un pequeño de ojos verdes._

—_¡Espera Mione! Déjame respirar—el niño corría cuanto podía, su amiga era una pilla, pues había hecho trampa_

—_oh, no seas cobarde. Estamos cerca, apúrate—La niña sonreía, si había hecho trampa pero no era su culpa que su leoncito sea despistado_

_Los niños de aproximadamente 6 años de edad, corrían por el bosque aldeano a sus casas, disfrutaban de esos atardeceres, corriendo y jugando hasta que una hora antes que anochezca regresaban a sus casas, recibiendo una reprimenda de sus madres, por los sucios y sudorosos que estaban._

_Ese verano era el ultimo que pasarían juntos, pues dentro de poca semanas ingresarían a la escuela primaria y no estaban seguros si estarían en el mismo grupo, por esa misma razón disfrutaban de las cosas que juntos hacían_

—_ya llegamos—dijo Hermione agitada de tanto correr_

—_wow sigue…siendo…hermoso—Harry se acerco agitado hasta su amiga viendo el prado que tenían delante, un hermosos lugar que habían descubierto pocos meses atrás._

—_Vamos Harry—Hermione jalo a su amigo hasta el prado donde ambos se recostaron en la suave hierba._

_Dejaron las mochilas a un lado mientras veían el cielo con nubes de diversas formas permitiendo así a sus agitados corazones descansar._

—_Mira Harry, ese se parece aun dragón—Hermione apuntaba con su dedo la blanca nube, que mas bien parecía deforme_

—_No Mione—refuto Harry mientras negaba con la cabeza—ese es un perro, un poco deforme, pero perro al fin y al cabo_

—_no es cierto—resoplo molesta la niña—es un dragón, ¿Qué no ves sus alas?—Harry solo sonrió ante lo testaruda y orgullosa que su amiga podía ser_

—_Mira gatita, abre bien tus grandes y marrones ojos y veras un perrito—Sin embargo el podía ser más testarudo y orgullos que Hermione. Por eso le encantaba hacerla enfadar, pues era la única manera en que admiraba la forma en que su respingada nariz se fruncía._

—_mmghgfdn—Hermione refunfuñaba porque aunque no lo admitiría delante del su amigo, a veces Harry tenía razón. Solo a veces_

—_ya pequeña gruñona, ven vamos a comer. Tengo mucha hambre y mami hizo unas deliciosa galletas de chispas de chocolate, nuestras favoritas. Jam Jam—el pequeño ojiverde se levanto del suelo para ir en busca de las mochilas de los pitufos que le pertenecía a Hermione y de Spiderman que le pertenecía a él, mientras Hermione se relamía los labios y escuchaba como su estomago gruñía señal inequívoca de que también tenía hambre._

_De su mochila, Harry saco unos cochecitos y su más preciado tesoro, una guitarra en miniatura regalo de su tío Remus. Adoraba esa guitarra pues su tío fue el único que supo cuanto le encantaba la música. Después de dejar los juguetes a un lado saco una pequeña lonchera con jugos y galletas obra de Nanny Gaby quien era alcahueta de él y de su amiguita._

_Luego abrió la mochila de Hermione y saco unas muñecas y vestiditos, que a la niña le encantaba intercambiar para seguidamente sacar una lonchera con contenido similar al de Harry_

—_mmm…ahora si, a comer—Hermione con la elegancia que su madre le había enseñado, procedió a comer mientras Harry devoraba las galletas tratando de no manchar su camiseta de cuadros verdes que resaltaban sus ojos._

_Después de comer tan sabrosa merienda, se pusieron a jugar imaginando que Harry era un gran músico, que su esposa era Hermione y que ella era un gran diseñadora de vestidos, en los cuales sus muñecas eran las modelos. A pesar de tener los escasos 6 años, ambos niños eran muy inteligentes y entendían a la perfección sobre algunas cosas entre ellas lo que añoraban ser de grandes._

—_¡HERMIONE, HARRY ¿DONDE ESTAN? HERMIONE, HARRY!—_

_Un grito alerto a los niños, que asustados procedieron a meter los juguetes en sus mochilas_

—_ay pequeño León, Nanny Gaby nos busca, ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos permitir que ella vea el Gran jardín—Hermione estaba desesperada y temerosa de que descubran su gran secreto del bosque. Harry al ver muy nerviosa a su amiga, la abrazo tratando de transmitirle una seguridad que por el momento no sentía, pero por Hermione estaba dispuesto a fingir con tal que sonriera._

—_No te preocupes, pequeña gatita, nadie vera este lugar—Harry hablaba con la expresión más seria que la niña había visto en el pequeño._

—_¿Me lo prometes?—dijo insegura Hermione con sus ojos acuosos_

—_te lo prometo, palabra de merodeador—Harry alzo su manita poniéndolo en su pecho cerca del corazón, para que Hermione se diera cuenta que él si cumpliría la promesa_

—_Harry…—El niño vio que Hermione seguía nerviosa y frunció su ceño con preocupación_

—_Si Mione—susurro el pequeño_

—_Podemos también prometer… que bueno…—Hermione no sabia por que estaba nerviosa_

—_Que—volvió a susurrar Harry más preocupado que antes, centrando su mirada en su amiga mientras que seguían abrazados._

—_Que…—suspiró Hermione—cuando seamos grandes, tu serás un gran músico y yo seré una señorita de los vestidos—La niña veía con ojos suplicantes al ojiverde. El niño sonrió relajando su expresión_

—_Lo juro solemnemente, palabra de merodeador—Hermione sonrió al mismos tiempo que Harry ensanchando ambos su sonrisa, a lo lejos se escuchaba aun los gritos de Nanny Gaby_

—_Palabra de Merodeador—repitió segura la niña—pero—frunció su seño recordando algo—mi papá cuando promete algo a mi mamá le da un beso, le pregunte por que y él me dijo que era por que las promesas son más duraderas y se cumplirían, pues era un acto de amor._

—_Oh si, también mi papá—el niño recordaba cómo sus papás se besaban y asintió—aunque mi padrino dice que eso son cursilerías y mi papá le responde: "canuto aun no te has enamorado, cuando lo hagas sabrás que esos son los actos mas puros que una pareja se pueda hacer" claro que mi papá antes le dan un zape en la cabeza—relato el pequeño riendo recordando lo antes dicho haciendo que igual Hermione riera_

—_Entonces ¿lo prometemos así o también consideras que son cursilebrias?—la niña solo veía expectante al ojiverde, pues sabía que esas promesas que sus padres se hacían eran las más fuertes y se cumplían, bueno eso le decía su mama_

—_se dice cursilerías Mione, y claro que lo haremos, según mi papá esas promesas nunca deben romperse, sino cumplirse— dijo Harry con una expresión un poco rara para Hermione pues sus ojos brillaron de forma diferente._

—_Entonces ya…—Hermione estaba impaciente pues escuchaba mas cerca los gritos de Nanny Gaby_

—_ya…—acto seguido los dos niños acercaron sus labios y se dieron un beso de piquito, para después separarse por la extraña corriente que los erizo de pies a cabeza, esa electricidad que obligo a ambos llevarse unos dedos a sus labios sintiendo unos golpeteos en su corazón y mariposas en el estomago, al verse a los ojos verde y ámbar chocaron, mostrando un brillo diferente en ambos niños._

_Harry y Hermione sonrieron sabiendo que una promesa así nunca se rompería. La pequeña Hermione jalo del brazo a Harry empezando a correr, que despistado por lo antes ocurrido tropezó. Pero después se levanto y corrió tras su amiguita para que nadie descubriera sus secretos. _

_Ese fue el último verano que ellos pasaron en el prado, ese día la promesa sellada con un beso se cumpliría, sin que se dieran cuenta y el prado se escondió a la vista de los demás, en espera de los verdaderos dueños. Esos niños de 6 años regresarían años después sin saber que lo harían juntos de nuevo, mas no como amigos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Meses antes de la boda**

—Hermione—una voz delicada hablaba tratando de llamar la atención de una muchacha, la cual suspiraba de vez en cuando.

—Hermione, tierra llamando a Hermione—la dueña de esa voz era una rubia de ojos azules como el mar, pasaba sus delicadas manos a la altura de los ojos de una chica de cortos cabellos castaños y ojos miel.

—¡MIONE!—El grito asusto a la otra muchacha que salto de su asiento

—¿Qué, que? Lavender odio que me digas así—la despistada muchacha volteo furiosa a ver a su hermana sentada frente a su escritorio riendo como posesa

—Ay Hermione…esa…fue… ja jaja…la única…for…jajajaja….forma de…llamar tu atención jajaja—decía entre carcajadas la chica rubia de nombre Lavender

—¡CALLATE!—grito la chica de nombre Hermione

—Vamos Mione, no te enfurezcas—pidió la muchacha rubia ya tranquila

—Es que no entiendes, odio que me llamen Mione, mi nombre es Hermione, H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E

—¿y eso? Porque antes que yo sepa te gustaba

—Tú lo dijiste, antes—la castaña volteo a ver en su ventana, la cual mostraba una gran ciudad londinense, cambiando de conversación—¿Qué es lo que te trae por acá?

—mmm…pues vengo a pedirte piso, ya que como eres mi jefa—

—¿Permiso para que?—pregunto la castaña que veía inalterable la grandiosa vista que reflejaba esa tarde su ventana

—Pues este… yo

—Lavender habla—exigió Hermione

—Necesito ir a St. James—la rubia bajo su mirada a su regazo mientras jugueteaba sus manos enfundados en guantes negros. Hermione en cambio volteo a verla rápido que creyó que su cuello se rompería. Viendo a su hermana en ese estado suspiro y sonriéndole tímidamente hablo

—Por supuesto, ve tranquila

—Gracias Mio…emmm Hermione—contesto con una sonrisa entre feliz y melancólica la rubia

—No hay de que—le sonrió en respuesta Hermione, sin embargo regreso a su asiento agarrando los papales que estaban en su escritorio y cambio su expresión a una fría y arrogante—pero te quiero de regreso en 3 horas hay trabajo que hacer

—Si—dijo Lavender—Por cierto se me olvidaba llamo Ginny, quiere hablar contigo mas no me dijo sobre que..

—¿y ahora que quiere Virginia Callahan?—pregunto la castaña frunciendo su ceño

—No seas tan mala sabes que Ginny es tu amiga y esta preocupada por ti, sabes que tu eres su proyecto final de la belleza, la única que se niega a ese torbellino pelirrojo

La castaña suspiro, su hermana-prima tenia razón—¿a que horas dijo que vendría?—pregunto resignada

—A las 7:00 de la noche—Respondió con una sonrisa Lavender la gran contadora de la gran empresa Granger Company

—¿Sabes? El que te viera en este instante diría que no eres como te describen mujer de hielo—la rubia sonrió levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta—eres grandiosa Hermione, no lo olvides—Cerro la puerta tras ella sin percatarse de la sonrisa melancólica de la castaña.

—Trato de no hacerlo—Susurro para ella misma. La Castaña se levanto del lugar en que estaba y camino en dirección al portarretrato que tenía en su oficina. En medio de los libros pulcros y perfectamente ordenados se encontraba la foto de una niña de 7 años con el cabello castaño alborotado y una sonrisa radiante, a su lado abrazándola con infinito amor se encontraba una mujer con el cabello rizado del mismo color que la niña de ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa mas radiante

La castaña sonrió triste mientras pasaba un dedo en la imagen de la mujer y una lagrima traicionera escapaba de sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla, esa única lágrima era como fuego traspasándole la piel recordando que a pesar de sus 23 años ella seguía siendo una mujer con el corazón más grande que podría habitar el planeta tierra, pero siempre ocultando ante los ojos de los demás.

Sin pensarlo agarro el retrato en sus manos y lo abrazo fuertemente, tratando de que la mujer de la foto le abrazara de la misma forma cuando niña. Las lágrimas corrían libremente y pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca

Odiaba mostrarse ante las personas como una mujer cruel, fría y sin sentimientos. Sin embargo era necesario hacerlo, no podía permitir que las personas ingresaran a su corazón y luego lo pisotearan cual juguete dejándola sola, triste y abandonada

Solo en sus sueños podía vivir mejor, respirar tranquila sin fingir, solo en sus sueños podía sentir los brazos protectores de un niño con los ojos verdes cual esmeralda, con una sonrisa traviesa y a la vez picara. La voz del niño la llamaba todas las noches recordándole que tal vez tuvo una infancia feliz.

Recordándole que en alguna parte del mundo se encontraría con su príncipe de brillante armadura que rompería el hielo en el que ella se encontraba enjaulada. Sin embargo como todas las noches en sus sueños le preguntaba al niño—¿Quién eres? – el solo le sonreía

Hermione Granger sabía que a pesar de no saber el nombre del pequeño, ella lo amaba. Sin importar que ahora era diferente, pues su corazón de niña seguía amando al misterioso niño de ojos verdes esmeralda.

**Fin de capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicas esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado jeje<strong>

**Y no se preocupen si no les he contestado sus comentarios, pronto lo hare **

**Chao nos vemos para la próxima actualización**

**PD: les invito a ingresar al grupo del Face Harmony hasta la tumba!**

**PD2: si siguen mi otra historia "Un lugar llamado Hogwarts" pronto tendre el epilogo, solo que a veces las tareas dejan a uno sin inspiración, , mas estoy tratando de poder terminarla.**

**PD3: estas posdatas se las debo a CarNa Cullen, ella adora las PD (creo que se contagian)**

**PD4: arriba el Harmony, **

**PD5: Di no a la sopa**

**PD6: ya me despido, bye**

**Domingo 29 Enero del 2012**


	5. Cronica de un secuestro Outtake

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a JK Rowling**

**Outlake **

**Cronica de un secuestro**

**25 Julio de 1985**

**Nueva York**

Los gritos y la algarabía inundaban la gran mansión, 2 niños idénticos salieron corriendo de una de las habitaciones. Llegaron a la cocina y se encontraron con su madre que horneaba unas ricas galletas. Los niños gritaron con jubilo pues era su platillo favorito dispuestos a agarrar las recién salidas galletas un regaño de su madre les asusto

—Que les tengo dicho, no se come el postre antes del desayuno—la mujer tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba severamente a sus hijos, los pequeños bajaron la cabeza avergonzados mientras que en la puerta que daba al inmenso patio entraba un muchacho de 17 años vestido con la chamarra escolar de su equipo de futbol. Los dos pequeños sonrieron al ver a su hermano mayor

—Buenos días madre—saludo el muchacho acercándose a dar un beso de mejilla a su madre que volteo a ver el horno para sacar otra bandeja de galletas, luego dirigiéndose a sus hermanos les saludos—Buenos días traviesos

—Buenos días Charlie—gritaron los niños sincronizados

—¿Donde esta papá?—Pregunto el chico llamado Charlie

Su madre sin levantar la vista declaro—Esta en el trabajo, hoy le llamaron de urgencia, algo sucedió en la empresa, no me dijo que—Charlie resoplo fastidiado, era la tercera vez en esa semana que a su padre le llamaban de urgencia porque unos ineptos empleados no podían resolver simples problemas

—Oh Charlie—hablo su madre—ve a despertar a los pequeños ya es tarde y tienen que ir a sus clases de pintura

—Mama—a Charlie siempre le fastidio que su madre a temprana edad los mandara a la escuela—Todavía están pequeños déjales disfrutar—los gemelos veían la pelea entre madre e hijo como un interesante juego de tenis

—Nada de disfrutar, ustedes son niños inteligentes y la doctora McGonagall siempre ha dicho que hay que estimularlos para aumentar su rendimiento tanto escolar como intelectual—Regaño su madre a su hijo mientras les daba un manotazo a los gemelos que pensando en que su madre no se iba a dar cuenta agarraron dos galletas cada uno para meterlos en su boca sin embargo las galletas no llegaron a su destino.

—Ah claro—dijo Charlie sarcásticamente—La loca que piensa que nosotros somos experimentos—

—¡CHARLIE!—grito su madre molesta asustando a los gemelos que por tercera vez intentaron coger unas galletas sin éxito—No hables así de ella, es una de las mejore psicólogas que existen y me ha ayudado para poder educarlos a ustedes 7

—Nadie le dijo que tengas siete hijos madre—Gruño Charlie resoplando, era la misma cantaleta de siempre

Charlie es la ultima vez que escucho que digas eso, la próxima te vas a la escuela militar escuchaste—los gemelos asustados vieron a su hermano mayor salir de la cocina como un vendaval y azotar la puerta con fuerza, a causa del portazo otro muchacho con rostro somnoliento salió de una de las habitaciones.

—¿Qué paso?—pregunto el muchacho al ingresar a la cocina y ver a su madre refunfuñando. Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros y en susurros le dijeron

—Charlie se molesto con mama y ella le regaño—El muchacho resoplo cansado era la quinta vez en ese ultimo mes que su hermano mayor y su madre peleaban, no sabia que era lo que le sucedia pero lo que lamentaba era que su hermano no tenia la confianza para contarle la verdad

—Bill—susurraron de nuevo los gemelos-¿Mamá no mandara a Charlie a la escuela militar verdad?—Pregunto uno de ellos mientras su hermano gemelo asentía de acuerdo a las palabras del otros chico

—No por supuesto que no—Aseguro Bill mientras sus hermanos respiraban aliviados.

—¡MAMA!—Grito un adolescente molesto—Dile a Charlie que me deje en paz, no me deja dormir ni estudiar—El adolescente se acerco hasta su madre con gesto furioso pero al ver a Bill haciéndole señas para que se callara se detuvo abruptamente mientras su madre salía rápidamente de la cocina en dirección a las escaleras

—Percy, ¿no te pudiste mantener callado? Ahora se arma la tercera guerra mundial—Regaño Bill a su hermano menor que negaba con la cabeza asustado

—Pero es que…-quiso refutar el adolescente mas Bill le callo la boca

—Déjalo así quieres, vamos arriba a sacar a los mellizos—Bill se dirigió a las escaleras con los gemelos pisándole los talones –Rápido—urgió a Percy que reaccionando les siguió

En la habitación decorada de azul y rosado dos camas eran ocupados por dos niños de 4 años, en la cama de princesas dormía pacíficamente una niña pelirroja mientras que en la cama de Batman dormía un niño pelirrojo. En ese instante ingreso Charlie refunfuñando molesto mientras que el niño se levantaba de su cama restregándose los ojitos al ver a su hermano en la habitación pregunto

—Chalie, pol que me despieltas? dejame dolmir—

—No—levanto la voz Charlie viendo furioso a su hermanito—ya es tarde tienes que ir a la escuela—

—Pero Charlie—refunfuño el pequeño—no quielo ir a la escuela—dijo cruzando sus bracitos y frunciendo el ceño

No—volvio a decir Charlie—Mama te quiere listo en 5 minutos, Vamos despierta a Ginny—Regaño Charlie a su hermano mayor

—Pero…

—¡PERO NADA RON, APURATE!—Grito asustando a su hermanito y despertando a su hermanita. El niño empezó a llorar, Charlie al ver lo que hizo se acerco hasta él mas en ese instante ingreso su madre y furiosa le arrebato de sus brazos al pequeño tratando de consolarlo mientras regañaba a su hijo mayor

—¿Que te pasa Charlie? ¿Que sucede contigo? Mira lo que le hiciste a tus hermanos. Ya se acabo entendiste, se acabo, te iras a la escuela militar.—Charlie solo veía a su madre furioso mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su madre preocupada por el mas grande de sus hijos bajo el tono de su voz y le hablo maternalmente— 3 meses Charlie, 3 meses desde que empezaste a comportarte así ¿Por qué no me dices que te sucede? ¿Por que ingresas molesto a la escuela? Tus calificaciones, tu actitud a cambiado, dime—al ver el silencio en que su hijo estaba sometido y escuchando los gimoteos del pequeño se desespero y se acerco hasta el mayor—¿Que rayos pasa contigo? ¡Contesta!

—Nada—Hablo en voz baja—Nada, ¡NO ME SUCEDE NADA, SIEMPRE METIENDOTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!—grito asustando a su madre y a sus hermanos mientras los otros ingresaban en la habitación para sacar a los mellizos

—¡Callate!—hablo su madre con la voz quebrada del llanto—cállate, tu no eres mi hijo, tu no eres mi niño

—No soy un niño ¿no lo ves? Soy un hombre—Se rio burlándose de sus palabras

—Pues si eres un hombre, vete. No me dejas ayudarte ni por mas que te mande al psicólogo veo mejoría, vete no quiero verte hasta en la noche

—Me voy, pero no porque tu me estas mandando, sino por que quiero…en la noche hablare con mi padre.—al acto salió bajando la escaleras ante la mirada estupefacta de sus hermanos.

—Charlie se va—Hablo Ginny inocentemente—¡Llévame contigo Charlie¡-grito la niña antes que su hermano cerrara la puerta principal con fuerza—NO ME DEJES—la niña hizo amago de salir corriendo mas no la dejaron por Percy que la abrazo con fuerza.

.

.

.

**2 semanas después**

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Charlie—una voz ronca se escucho a través del teléfono de la caseta publica—tu sabes cuales son las consecuencias sino cumples lo antes dicho

—Pero—Charlie bajo la cabeza susurrando y poniendo mas cerca el auricular de su oído—No se como hacerlo…es mi primera vez

—Charlie—hablo la voz ronca con dureza—ya eres un hombre dentro de 3 años cumples 21 tiempo suficiente para aprender todo sobre el negocio, no me defraudes por que sino…—la llamada se corto, Charlie se llevo dos dedos en la puente de su nariz respirando con fuerza y sintiendo su corazón palpitar

—Vamos Charlie tu puedes—se susurro a si mismo saliendo de la caseta telefónica y acomodando correctamente su gorra

**10 de la noche**

"_En otras noticias, el mandatario del gobierno estuvo a punto de ser ejecutado por una bala que impacto en su pecho, sucedió en la fiesta de inauguración de la escuela de danza San Fernando ubicado en la calle este 25 Broadway. _

_Por suerte la bala no daño arterias y la bala pudo ser extraída sin complicación alguna, espero que el mandatario se recupere, la decisión rápida de los policías fueron acertadas al atrapar a dos delincuentes en el cual uno de ellos tenia en su mano el arma que disparo contra el mandatario_

_Según algunas versiones de gente que presenciaron ese acto violento no eran dos los cuales querían asesinar al mandatario sino que existían un tercero vestido de chaqueta escolar y un gorro con las insignias de la universidad de Hogwarts pero escapo antes de ser atrapado._

_Esperemos que el otro delincuente sea encontrado mientras tanto los atrapados se les dio auto de formal prisión… regresamos a unos cortes comerciales"_

La Televisión sonaba a un volumen alto mientras un hombre estaba sentado observando, su cara mostraba una furia y apretaba el vaso de licor con fuerza hizo una seña en con su mano izquierda y en el acto dos hombres aparecieron

¡QUIERO QUE LE DEN EN DONDE MAS LE DUELE!—hablo con la voz ronca llena de furia—¡YA SABEN QUE HACER Y NO ME DEFRAUDEN!—

Los hombres vestidos de negro salieron de la gran mansión en la que su jefe se encontraba y se dirigieron en el impecable auto de color negro, recorrieron varias calles antes de dar con su destino vigilando la mansión que aparecía ante ellos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11 de agosto de 1985**

Dos niños salieron corriendo rumbo al parque que se ubica a dos calles de la mansión de la familia Weasley. La nana les vigilaba de cerca llevando entre sus brazos dos mochilas con los juguetes y alimentos para los pequeños mellizos. Los niños reían divertidos, saltando como canguros hasta visualizar el parque

Divertidos se acercaron al área de juegos mientras la nana se sentaba en un banco cercano y sacaba una revista para leer. Ginny y Ron iban por segunda vez al parque, solos sin sus hermanos mayores a sus lados. Los niños preferían salir ellos solos que jugando con los gemelos pues ellos eran demasiados traviesos y les utilizaban para jugar como conejillos de indias. En cambio Percy era tan serio que no podían jugar con el sin que este se molestase y Bill a veces jugaba con ellos pero al ser mayor se aburrían con facilidad, en cambio Charlie era el único que les entendía pues aunque era el mayor siempre tenia tiempo para ellos, mas últimamente llegaba molesto a su casa y por mas que ellos se acercaban con la intención de jugar este les regañaba o solo les veía molesto.

Ginny siguió jugando en los columpios mientras Ron se acerco a la nana con la intención a que le den jugo de uva, su favorito. La nana le sonrió y le dio el jugo para saciar la sed del pequeño, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta de que unos hombres vestidos de negros los vigilaban.

Después de media hora los niños se aburrieron de los juegos pero a Ron se le ocurrió jugar a las escondidas Ginny siempre dispuesta acepto. Los niños siguieron jugando ajenos del peligro que les acechaba.

En el parque, niños ingresaban, niños iban, algunos al ver a los mellizos jugar se acercaron para poder también jugar con ellos. Los mellizos aceptaron felices pues mas niños se hacían sus amiguitos y el juego mas divertido.

Ginny cansada de ser la primera en que buscaran se alejo del parque guardándose entre unos pequeños matorrales, después de varios minutos sonriendo traviesa acechaba de vez en cuando viendo como poco a poco los niños eran encontrados por su hermano.

Sin embargo, no se percato de los hombres de negro que se acercaron hasta ella y la amordazaron, tapando sus gritos de auxilio, alejándose del parque. Ron sintió como algo frio descendía en su espalda y asustado empezó a buscar a su hermana melliza.

Al no encontrarla se dirigió hasta su nana, la muchacha estaba platicando con una señora la cual le explicaba de las formas mas fáciles de cómo entretener a niños de pequeña edad. Al ver a Ron llegar corriendo hasta ella le sonrió pensando que regresaba por otra tanda de jugo, sin embargo mientras el niño se acercaba vio como sus ojos lagrimeaban. Los demás niños que jugaron con ellos siguieron buscando a Ginny sin éxito, algunos le habían dicho a sus padres los cuales se unieron a la búsqueda.

La nana escucho lo que Ron entre lágrimas le contó y aterrorizada se levanto en la búsqueda de la pequeña. Después de media hora de búsqueda el pequeño se acerco hasta el matorral donde su melliza se escondió visualizando el lazo morado que adornaba su hermosa cabellera pelirroja. Agarro el lazo apresándolo en su pecho

—¡Ginny!-grito el pequeño pelirrojo, estaba llorando desesperadamente pues esperaba encontrar a su melliza —¿Donde estas Ginny? —gimoteando se dejo caer en el pasto de aquel parque, mientras la nana lloraba y desesperada les preguntaba a las personas si veían a una pequeña pelirroja—Vuelve Ginny vuelve mama se enfadara ¿Donde estas?

.

.

.

Mientras tanto a kilómetros de allí un coche recorría las calles a toda velocidad, en el interior dos hombres vestidos de negro reían victoriosos de que su plan haya funcionado, sabían que el jefe les pagaría con creces al ver el regalo que dispuestos le tendrían

—¿Donde me llevan? —Pregunto llorando la pequeña pelirroja a los dos hombres vestidos de negro que la alejaron de su hermano gemelo—¡¿Donde esta mi mami y mi papi? —Grito con fuerza haciendo que los hombres voltearan a verla furiosos. La pequeña al verlos se asusto y lloro con todas sus fuerzas mientras uno de ellos exclamo

—Cállate maldita escuincla, tu mami y tu papi están lejos, muuuy lejos—El hombre se rio burlándose del dolor de la pequeña

—Mami, papi ayúdenme—gimoteo dolorosamente mientras veía como las calles dejaron de tener casas para tener arboles, que aparecían rápidamente, ella entre lágrimas sonrió al ver su soguilla de oro que se encontraba en su cuello en el cual pendía un medallón que al abrirlo tenia a su familia completa en miniatura y al reverso su nombre Ginny.

Ron llorando junto con la nana ingresaron a la mansión, la nana conto lo que le había sucedido a la niña y la madre lloro negando lo que le contaban, no podía ser, su niña, su pequeña desaparecida furiosa despido a la nana que acepto cabizbaja el reclamo de su jefa.

Molly Weasley llamo a su esposo el cual llamo a la policía y buscaron incansablemente a la pequeña

Los hermanos varones lloraron la perdida de su hermanita, solo hubo uno que horrorizado no podía creer lo que le había sucedido a su familia.

Dos días pasaron, dos largos días en el que Molly parecía una muerta en vida, Dos días en el que se entero por medio de su vecino como sucedieron las cosas, Dos días en el que furiosa con el dolor impregnando en su alma, regaño a Ron reclamándole al pequeño de 4 años que por su culpa su niña no estaba en su lado

Dos días en el que Ron recordaría las crueles palabras de su madre para toda su vida

—Tú ya no eres mi hijo, tu el causante de mis desgracias me arrebataste a mi niña, Te odio, te odio, RONALD WEASLEY

*Fin del capitulo*

H

Y

H

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chicas este es un outlake asi se les conoce a capítulos independientes de una historia pero que son necesarios de leer antes de poner otro capitulo con la misma línea de la historia

Se que este no explica muchas cosas, sin embargo notaran que hay un culpable en esto y también entenderán por que Ginny no se encuentra con su familia y por que Ron le dice mama a Lily, por si alguien se lo preguntaba

Tratare de publicar lo mas pronto posible mas no les aseguro nada

Espero sus review y si tengo muchos pronto traeré el otro capitulo.

Una pregunta ¿quieren que los capítulos sean recuerdos y luego lo que pasa en la actualidad o de una vez los recuerdos y ya después lo que sucede en realidad.?


	6. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son obra de JK Rowling**

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunes 13 de septiembre 1988<strong>

Los arboles, se mecían con el suave viento, las hojas se arremolinaban bajo la sombra de aquellos majestuosos arboles. Eran la 6 de la mañana cuando un reloj despertador anuncio la hora de levantarse de la cama

En una casa majestuosa, pintada de azul pastel y adornado con rosas blancas a su alrededor, una castaña se levantaba emocionada, llevaba 2 semanas asistiendo a clases, 2 semanas en que su leoncito compartía salón con ella. Ese niño amiguito suyo que era un poco flojo para despertar por las mañanas y por el resto del día se la pasaba refunfuñando quejándose de la maestra Rose-Narizotas-Greg

La niña de 7 años volteo a ver a su reloj el cual ya marcaba las 7:10, ya vestida con el uniforme perfectamente planchado, el peinado con una cola de caballo agarrando todo su cabello castaño rizado, la mochila impecablemente limpia y bien acomodada, los zapatos escolares lustrados.

Bajo delicadamente las escaleras por el peso de su mochila, su madre todas las mañanas le regañaba por andar cargando todos sus libros en días que se supone no le tocaba esa materia. Mas ella siempre respondía que a veces las tareas la terminaba en la biblioteca por lo tanto llevaba todas sus materias.

Acercándose hasta la cocina sintió el olor suave de pancakes recién hechos además de una pizca de chocolate combinados con el dulce aroma de la miel flotar por toda la cocina. Una vez dentro musito alegre—Buenos días mamá—su madre que estaba entretenida en la estufa cocinando mas pancakes saludo en el mismo tono de su pequeña—Buenos días corazón—La niña se sentó a un lado de la mesa y escucho su estomago rugir, ruborizándola tenuemente ya que escucho la suave risa de su madre.

En ese instante ingresaba su padre con los ojos somnolientos y una bata color rojo puesta

-Buenos días Papi—La niña se acerco hasta su padre para darle un suave beso en la mejilla

-Hola peque—su padre siempre le decía de la misma forma o a veces le llamaba "calabacita" no le molestaba al contrario le gustaba, mas solo dejaba que ellos le llamen así y siempre dentro de la casa ya que afuera ella se molestaba cruzándose de brazos.

Después del saludo inicial su mamá le sirvió un plato con pancakes y una taza de chocolate junto a un vaso de naranja.

Desayuno tranquila sin poner atención a la plática que sus padres tenían hasta que una palabra le llamo su atención

—El viernes quiero festejar el cumpleaños de Hermione—

—Un dia después de la fecha del cumpleaños ¿Por qué?

—Por que el viernes es el dia ideal para ella, se que no lo festejara antes por ser responsable con su escuela—contesto su madre mientras Hermione dejaba el plato ya vacio junto a la taza de chocolate, tenia un bigote en los labios que por supuesto sus padres no se percataron. Haciendo gala de sus buenos modales recogió una servilleta para limpiarse el rostro, recordó las veces que reprendía a su leoncito por no tener modales a la hora de comer aunque después de la regañadiza Harry siempre mejoraba sus costumbres.

—y ¿tu que opinas Hermione?—le pregunto su padre.

—¿Puede traer Harry a Hedwing?—su madre se horrorizo al escuchar el nombre del perro de los Potter, el travieso cachorro labrador de pelaje color miel

—Eh…bueno considerando que es tu cumpleaños, si –contesto su padre feliz de traer ese cachorrito que era adoración tanto de él como de los niños mientras su esposa suspiraba resignada

—Gracias papi, Gracias mami—dijo la niña eufórica mientras se bajaba e iba a abrazar a sus padres—Les prometo que Hedwing no hará ningún escándalo—La niña feliz fue a recoger sus cosas, sus padres aun en la cocina reían y negaban con la cabeza pues conociendo a ambos niños y eso sumándole al perro, la fiesta se convertiría en una zona de guerra

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿ya terminaste?—

—No-

—¿Ya esta?—

—No

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—Harry aun me falta— los dos niños se encontraban en la biblioteca, en la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados varios libros yacían abiertos, uno de ellos la castaña lo tenia en su mano mientras Harry aburrido suspiraba y veía a su gatita escribir frenéticamente. Llevaban una hora en ella, para Harry era la tortura, claro que a veces también hacia su tarea cuando veía que esta era muy difícil de hacer, pero cuando no tenia o ya la había terminado por lo que era fácil se aburría esperando que su amiguita terminara.

—Sabes, a veces me pregunto por que somos los únicos en venir en una biblioteca cuando podíamos estar en el patio jugando—hablo Harry cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y viendo con falsa molestia a su amiga

—Pues sabes, yo a veces me pregunto como es que los demás reprueban exámenes si dicen estudiar tanto, oh ya se creo que jugar es una materia que fácilmente aprueban—Comento sarcástica la castaña mientras detenía su escritura y veía con ojos entrecerrados a su amigo que volteo su rostro resoplando con molestia

—Ok, tienes razón pero aun así, por que estamos aquí si ya es miércoles debemos por lo menos salir a respirar aire puro y no estar encerrados entre tantos libros—Harry veía resignado como sus demás compañeros jugaban y reían divertidos

—Esta bien—acepto Hermione, Harry giro rápidamente su cabeza en dirección de su amiga sin importarle que por el brusco movimiento se lastimo un poco el cuello

—¿Lo dices en serio?—pregunto sorprendido

—Si de todas maneras ya termine—Contesto divertida una castaña mientras el ojiverde abría mas sus ojos dándose cuenta que su amiguita le había mentido

—Eres una tramposa gatita—susurro a Hermione que reía suavemente

—Aprendí del mejor—Harry rio con autosuficiencia seguro de si mismo, mas Hermione negó con la cabeza

—Un día de estos tu ego te hará explotar Harry…además no aprendí de ti, sino de Sirius—la castaña mientras hablaba recogía sus cosas, aceptando también la ayuda de su amigo.

—Eso si—le concede por segunda vez la razón a su amiga—aunque mi padre no se queda atrás

—Oh es cierto, ni decir cuando Remus y tío Severus se juntan, son la bomba maestra de cada travesura jejej—divertidos se dirigían a la salida de la biblioteca donde la señora Platt les veía con ojos escrutadores mientras la castaña se despedía de ella

—Oh esta juventud de hoy en día—Susurro la señora al ver como Harry abrazaba a su amiga por la cintura y la castaña a su vez le sonreía suavemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pareja de amigos se reunía como cada tarde en el parque, allí avistaban a sus demás compañeros y jugaban durante gran parte del día. Mas en esta ocasión Harry estaba ansioso por que su gatita se reuniera con ellos, sabia que dentro de poco era su cumpleaños, pero luego se lo festejarían como era debido. Sin embargo por una razón que él no sabia como descifrar sentía que cada minuto perdido sin su castaña amiga era un minuto menos de su inminente despedida. Pero ¿despedida de que? Si ellos siempre iban a estar juntos

En su bolsillo del pantalón tenia el regalo que personalmente le haría a su castaña amiga, a lo lejos avisto la llegada de ella, venia linda como siempre, con una falda que le llegaba después de la rodillas y una blusa camisera de color azul que resaltaba su hermosa piel blanca como la leche, siempre venia peinada con una cola de caballo mas en esta ocasión su peinado fue el cabello libre moviéndose al son del viento.

Nervioso sin razón aparente se acerco hasta ella y le sonrió produciendo en la niña un rubor que nunca antes le había visto. Aturdido por eso, la veía fijamente mientras sentía que su corazón de niño latía a mil por hora. La castaña le veía extrañada por su escrutinio, pero luego pensándolo bien parecía que Harry era una estatua.

—HARRY, HERMIONE ¿VAN A JUGAR?—el grito despertó a ambos de su ensoñamiento y dirigieron su mirada hasta un pequeño castaño. Hermione iba a contestar pero le sorprendió la respuesta que Harry había dicho

—No esta vez Colin, mañana—El castaño sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía con el grupo de niños para empezar el juego

—Leoncito ¿Qué?—

—No te preocupes Hermione, esta vez solo tu y yo estaremos juntos como antes ¿recuerdas?—El ojiverde veía a su amiga castaña con preocupación pues pensaba que ella se iba a negar al verla dudar.

—Si—contesto la niña sonriendo y sacando un suspiro de alivio en el ojiverde—Vamos

Los dos niños se dirigieron al otro lado del parque para pasear entre los arboles, reían divertidos recordando las veces de bromas que hacían a sus padres y como sus madres terminaban regañando a los hombres por enseñar esas cosas a sus hijos, Nicole y Celeste no se quedaban a tras, pues al ser pariente de los Potter, aprendían con rapidez.

Después de horas de recuerdos entre los dos, de risas, de bromas y de degustar hasta tres helados, se sentaron el la hierba. Hermione suspiro pues desde que ingresaron a la escuela a ambos niños le habían tocado en diferentes salones, mas ahora estaban juntos de nuevo. La castaña tenia un mal presentimiento mas no le daba importancia puesto que su leoncito siempre iba a estar a su lado, entonces ¿por que la necesidad de estar juntos el día de hoy? Esa pregunta no tendría respuesta sino hasta el día siguiente

—Hermione—Hablo Harry recostado en la hierba—¿Que quieres ser de grande?—Pregunto sorprendiendo a la castaña

—Harry ¿no lo recuerdas? Prometimos que tu ibas a hacer un gran músico y yo una diseñadora ¿Qué sucede, por que lo preguntas?—contesto Hermione mientras escuchaba a su amigos suspirar

—No, por nada solo quería asegurarme que estabas consciente de la promesa—Harry dirigió su mirada hasta su amiga la cual le sonrió divertida

—Ay Harry, por supuesto que estoy consiente de eso. Honestamente Leon a veces me preocupa tu cerebro, pon a trabajar a ese cheeto-

—Oye—Exclamo ofendido Harry mientras la castaña reía a grandes carcajadas, Harry al ver eso también rio a carcajadas acompañándola.

El momento íntimo en que estaban sin saberlo se iba a repetir de nuevo solo que mas grandes y con mas preguntas y respuestas en mente.

Después de la risa, un cómodo silencio se apodero de ellos. Hermione también se había recostado en la hierba y suspiraba al igual que Harry.

—mmm…esto…¿Hermione?

—Si—contesto la castaña viendo el cielo azul

Feliz cumpleaños—Hermione se sorprendió al ver una cajita flotar en sus ojos, se reincorporo mientras Harry le sonreía.

—Pero hoy no es mi cumpleaños—El niño se encogió de hombros

—Bueno se que no lo es, solo que quería ser el primero en darte tu regalo, no iba a aguantar hasta el viernes que te festejan—La castaña le veía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Pero Harry yo…

—Es tu regalo, ábrelo—insistió Harry a la castaña, la niña se sonrojo y le sonrió mientras abría el regalo. Harry al ver ese tierno sonrojo pensó que lo extrañaría

—Oh…Harry…esto es…Hermoso—susurro la castaña—Gracias—acto seguido se tiro encima de el abrazándolo, esta vez fue Harry quien se sonrojo

—De nada ¿te gusto?—pregunto tímido

—¿Que si me gusto? ¡me encanto!—exclamo ilusionada por ver su regalo que consistía en una soguilla de oro, el cual colgaba un dije en forma de corazón con incrustaciones de piedras esmeraldas, que tenia al reverso "**amigos por siempre**". Harry saco el suyo que tenia el mismo dije con incrustaciones de piedras ámbar, solo que al reverso ponía "**juntos hasta el final**"

—¿Como lo conseguiste?—Preguntó la castaña al recordar que un mes antes junto a sus padres habían ido al centro comercial y en uno de los escaparates ella veía ilusionada ese mismo dije.

—Bueno…emm…mi papá me ayudo—contesto mas tímido y nervioso—Eh yo quería hacer una promesa…la ultima—susurro triste sin saber por que

La castaña asintió sin escuchar la ultima palabra que el ojiverde pronuncio—¿cual?

—Eh…prometemos que sin importar lo que suceda hoy, mañana o cualquier día siempre estaremos juntos, siempre seremos amigos. Si nos peleamos por cualquier razón tendremos presente que nosotros seremos "amigos por siempre " y estaremos "juntos hasta el final"—Termino Harry ocasionando pequeñas lagrimas en la castaña, la cual decidida acepto la promesa.

—Te lo prometo—alzo su mano derecha poniéndolo en el brazo.

—Lo haremos juntos—Dijo Harry mientras le sonreía—a la cuenta de 3…uno…dos…tres

—¡JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE ESTO ES UNA PROMESA, QUE SE CUMPLIRA AL PIE DE LA LETRA. SI UNO NO LO CUMPLE ENTONCES SERA DESPRECIADO POR LOS MERODEADORES Y HARRY Y HERMIONE!

Los dos niños terminaron abrazándose sintiendo su corazón al mismo tiempo latir desenfrenados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Feliz cumpleaños calabacita!-Gritaron los señores Granger al ingresar en la habitación en la que la pequeña que despertaba feliz, hoy era su cumpleaños y hoy era el día que le hablaría a su leoncito de sus sentimientos. Con cautela y sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta, toco el dije en forma de corazon que al reverso decía: "Amigos por Siempre"

Estaba en la carretera para ir a Londres. El jueves por la tarde se fue a la casa de su abuela que vivía a dos horas de Londres, gran parte del día y de la noche se la paso conviviendo con ella y festejando un cumpleaños adelantado (esta vez festejando en el día acordado) que cada año su abuela le hacia

Sin embargo cuando ya se iban a casa, una tormenta los agarro impidiendo que se fueran y se quedaran a dormir. Su madre andaba histérica puesto que la pequeña no fue a clases y los preparativos de la fiesta estaban a medio hacer.

Su padre trataba de calmarla, mientras Hermione suspiraba, de nuevo tendrían que hacer la fiesta a la carrera pues no era la primera vez que sucedía. Lo bueno es que los Potter siempre serviciales le ayudarían. La niña aun sintiendo esa opresión el pecho se dirigió a la habitación de invitados y se durmió sin percatarse de las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Por eso al despertar se mostro entre feliz, ansiosa y extrañamente nerviosa, tenia ganas de llorar mas no sabia la razón. Le urgió a su padre apurarse ya que llegaban tarde, su padre lo atribuía a que de seguro quería impresionar a sus amiguitos con la fiesta, pero su madre la veía extrañada por el espejo retrovisor, había algo en la mirada de Hermione que le asustaba y preocupaba a la vez.

Llegaron cuando el reloj marco las 10:30 de la mañana. La niña prácticamente salto del coche pero en vez de dirigirse a su casa se fue a la de sus vecinos los Potter. Asustada se dio cuenta que la casa estaba vacía. Se alejo de la casa y se dirigió en la ventana que sabia daba en el cuarto de Harry agarro piedras y se las tiro, varias tocaron la ventana mas esta no abrió. Llorando empezó a gritar a viva voz el nombre de su león.

—¡HARRY!

Sus padres veían sorprendidos el actuar de la castaña, los vecinos a su alrededor se aglomeraron. Andrew se acerco a ellos para preguntarles sobre los Potter y estos dijeron que se habían mudado ayer por la tarde.

—¡Harry! — grito la castaña al enterarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor—¿Harry por que te fuiste? ¿por que me dejas sola? rompiste tu promesa—lloraba en los brazos de su madre la cual se había acercado y veía la tristeza en el rostro de su pequeña, se suponía que era el día mas feliz pero por lo visto su octavo cumpleaños seria el mas triste—Mami déjame ir por Harry, déjame mami—suplico su hija

—No pequeña—respondió su madre—ellos ya se fueron

—¡NOOOO!—grito ella separándose de su madre y negando con la cabeza, los vecinos veían con tristeza a la niña que sufría.

—HERMIONE—Regaño su padre—YA BASTA, VAMOS A LA CASA

La señora Granger molesta vio a su marido mientras la niña lloraba desconsolada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aeropuerto una situación similar se mostraba

—¡Hermione! — grito Harry mientras la gente veía como un niño de pelo negro forcejeaba en los brazos de su padre. El altavoz se escucho diciendo que ya era hora de abordar el avión con destino a Nueva York—Papi de verdad, déjame aquí prometo portarme bien pero no me alejes, no lo hagas-lloraba Harry desconsolado.

Mientras su madre sin reprimir sus lagrimas veía furiosa a su marido quien cabizbajo y sin ver a su pequeño musito-Lo siento Harry-

-¡Hermione, Hermione!

James Potter, abrazo con fuerza al pequeño e ingreso al avión mientras el niño lloraba desconsolado. Sirius se despidió de ellos prometiendo que al día siguiente estarían juntos. Remus molesto veía a su cuñado hacer llorar a su prima, la cual solo sentía su corazón romperse al ver a su niño en ese estado. Severus mostraba una faceta aun peor pues su esposa lloraba y sus niñas, también las pequeñas gritaban –¡Hary, vuelve Hary!—

Severus desde ese momento odio a James Potter por dañar a varias familias, solo por sus estúpidas decisiones.

James, tenía un nudo en la garganta pero no se atrevía a llorar, Harry dejo de forcejear cuando escucho la voz del capitán hablar, solo lagrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro, quería odiar a sus padres mas no podía.

Adiós mi Mione—dijo en susurros—Cumpliré mi promesa nunca te olvidare, pronto regresare y estaremos juntos hasta el final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Harry se fue, dos días desde que su padre por primera vez la castigó, dos días desde que su madre no dormía junto a su padre. Dos días desde que molesta tiro todo recuerdo de Harry a la basura, solo el dije no tuvo valor para tirar y lo tenia escondido en una cajita musical, pues no quería verlo

Sabia que se había vuelto irracional al tomar esas decisiones, pero si Sirius no le hubiera dicho a sus padres que los Potter ya no regresarían a Londres ella hubiese guardados con bastante anhelo esos recuerdos, mas la realidad era otra.

Si tan siquiera Harry se hubiese despedido, tal vez ella no lo hubiese odiado.

Ese domingo, sus padres no se encontraban, Nanny Gaby la cuidaba, pero a veces su nana era muy despistada así que aprovechando ese despiste salió de la casa. Camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles, llego hasta el parque y los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, las lagrimas volvieron a salir mientras sentía su corazón estrujarse de dolor.

No quería recordar, deseaba tener una varita mágica y desaparecer su dolor, de pronto su vista capto el árbol donde días antes ellos hicieron la promesa. Aterrada, se alejo de aquel parque y corriendo se adentro en el bosque en busca de su claro de ese lugar que hace dos años no visitaba

quería alejar el dolor que sentía, ¿Por qué no era una bruja y tener pócimas mágicas para olvidar? pero por mas que lo deseara el dolor no se iba, su corazón dolía, ¿como se podía recuperar un corazón roto, como se podía reponer el amor que sintió ante su mejor amigo?. ¿por que la abandono? ¿por que rompió su promesa? Hermione buscaba la forma de desahogarse de todo eso pero no podía, el dolor como cuchillos se clavaban en su tierno corazón de niña, corazón que a pesar de todo amaba a su leoncito—Harry Potter te odio, te odio ¡Eres un mentiroso te odio!-Grito la castaña mientras las aves salían entre las ramas de los arboles. La pequeña al correr por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, no alcanzo a ver el tronco que salió entre su camino obligándola a caer golpeándose la cabeza por el suelo, después todo se volvió negro.

Los señores Granger horas después fueron alertados por Nanny Gaby de lo sucedido y regresaron desesperados y asustados a su casa. La niñera con lágrimas en los ojos les dijo que los vecinos se habían reunido para encontrarla. Uno de ellos había dicho que vieron a Hermione ingresar al bosque.

Se pasaron gran parte de la tarde y noche buscándola sin resultado alguno, Jane Granger lloraba, Andrew Granger se jalaba del cabello desesperado mas Nanny Gaby se sentía culpable por ser despistada.

Al día siguiente uno de los vecinos avisto a la niña cerca de un tronco, ella se encontraba tirada y sangraba en una parte de su cabeza, su pulso estaba débil y gimoteaba el nombre de Harry.

Los paramédicos llegaron llevando a la niña a urgencias, los doctores se adentraron a una posible operación. Los señores Granger lloraban desconsolados mientras Nanny Gaby estaba en Shock

Después de horas y horas encerradas en la sala de operaciones el doctor Cutting salió con el semblante cabizbajo. Jane desesperada por noticias se acerco, Andrew triste lo vio, Nanny Gaby solo lloraba en silencio

—Lo siento—exclamo apesumbrado el doctor ante los señores Granger—hicimos lo que pudimos, pero perdió demasiada sangre por el golpe en la cabeza—la señora Granger gemía de dolor al escuchar las palabras del medico—lamento decirles esto pero...la niña entro en coma

Los señores Granger, se abrazaron asimilando las palabras antes dichas, su pequeña niña estaba al borde de la muerte. Jane Granger desde ese día olvido a la familia Potter causantes de su desgracia.

* * *

><p><strong>*Fin del capitulo*<strong>

**H**

**Y**

**H**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Holas!**

**Aqui el nuevo cap, el mas difícil si me lo preguntan, no es ni de cerca lo que en un principio había echo pero pues al perderse los demás capítulos pues tuve que reestructurarlos, espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos en los Reviews.**

**Decía una escritora de Fanfiction: Los reviews son como el agua para un sediento. Asi que no me dejen deshidratada XD**


	7. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son de JK yo solo me divierto creando historias Harmonys.**

**Agradezco a mi beta Lyli por su ayuda en mis horrores ortográficos jajaja Chica este es tuyo**

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre de 1988<strong>

**9:00 am**

—Vamos corazón, despierta—La voz suave y maternal de lizzy Snape se escucho en el cuarto de adornos deportivos. La pelirroja movía lo que se suponía era el pie de su pequeño sobrino.—¿Harry?—Elizabeth se extraño el que Harry no le hiciera caso. Jaló la sabana que cubría al pequeño, pero la sorpresa de lo que vio le hizo gritar—¡SEVERUS, REMUS!—En la cama varias almohadas formaban la estructura de Harry

El grito alerto a los hombres que se encontraban en la casa, subiendo rápidamente a la habitación de Harry donde visualizaron a Elizabeth sostener una sabana de color azul entre sus manos y las lagrimas rodando en sus ojos

—Oh Severus, otra vez lo hizo—sollozó

El pelinegro se acerco a su esposa, la cual abrazo mientras su rostro furioso se mostraba ante un Remus atónito.—¡HAY QUE IR A BUSCARLO, AHORA!—

Remus triste asintió y salió de la habitación para reportar a la policía.

La familia Potter llevaba 3 meses en Nueva York, Tres meses desde que Harry escapaba de su casa para ir hasta el mar, pero sus intentos del pequeño se frustraban. Los amigos de Lily y James Potter hacían muchos esfuerzos para retenerlo Pero Harry siempre hacia lo mismo, no escuchaba órdenes, se escapa, lloraba todas las noches antes de dormir.

Mientras tanto el matrimonio Potter se hundía. Lily, la vivaz y cariñosa mujer lloraba en su habitación, se negaba a ver a su pequeño, culpaba de todo a James y se culpaba ella misma por la perdida que sufrió una semana antes de llegar diciembre.

James Potter se encerraba en su despacho, el cual le ahogaba, le molestaba. Dueño de diversos hoteles, de diversas empresas automotrices, James Potter parecía mas bien un anciano con tanta responsabilidad encima y no aquel hombre risueño que disfrutaba de su familia. A causa de eso ninguno se percataba que su pequeño pedía a gritos auxilio.

—No puedo creerlo Sev, odio pensar que ellos tienen la culpa mas no hacen nada, nada…y me duele…me duele—Decía entrecortadamente a causa del llanto Lizzie. Su marido solo la escuchaba tranquilo mientras pensaba que tendría una severa plática con su amiga y el esposo de esta.

—No te preocupes Liz, lo encontraremos…el nunca se va lejos…ahora amor, ve con tu hermana que ella te necesita.—Severus le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su esposa transmitiéndole cariño y prometiéndole que Harry Potter regresaría a su lado.

**Horas antes**

**8:30 am**

Respiraba agitado, corría a todo lo que sus cortas piernas le permitían, con las lagrimas rondando en sus ojos, su pijama esta sucio. Eran las 8 de la mañana, hace media hora que escapo de su casa, alejándose de ellos, sus padres.

Harry Potter mantenía la esperanza de llegar a Londres, su estancia en Nueva york no le gustaba, la inocencia de un niño de escasos 8 años le hacia creer que su mejor amiga estaba cerca, cruzando el mar para llegar hasta ella.

Escuchaba los sonidos de autos cruzar la carretera, no sabia cual era la dirección en la que estaba, tampoco quería admitir su cansancio, ni mucho menos que sus ojos ardían un poco a causa del sueño, ni que sus lágrimas las limpiaba con la manga de su pijama.

—Voy a llegar hasta ti—susurraba dándose motivos para seguir adelante.

Las calles de la gran manzana eran gigantescas para él, el leve aire frio le hacia titiritar. Sin embargo no perdió su objetivo. Escucho a unas sirenas de policía cerca de donde estaba. Corrió mas rápido, corrió hasta sentir sus pulmones apretarle, el costado derecho dolerle, su nariz escocerle un poco por la gran cantidad de aire entrar en rapidez y con la misma salir de su cuerpo.

_Mione, llegare por ti, lo hare por ti._

Las sirenas se detuvieron más no Harry, pero un horrible dolor en la pierna izquierda le hizo tambalearse, había tenido un esguince, provocado por su loca carrera

—Muy bien que tenemos aquí—el pequeño pelinegro escucho la voz ronca de un hombre

Harry gemía de dolor, su pie dolía horrores creía que le torturaban, mas a pesar de eso se atrevió a levantarse y encarar a la persona que le hablaba a su espalda. El ojiverde visualizo a un hombre con el típico uniforme azul de policía. El hombre era barrigón, en una mano tenia una libreta y con la otra tocaba su bigote

—_No me alejaran de ella_—Pensó.

—Niño, ¿no deberías estar en tu habitación?—Pregunto el policía sin dejar de tocar su bigote.

—No—contesto el ojiverde

—Vaya, te pones bravucón… pequeño, es ya la tercera vez que escucho lo mismo: escapas de tu casa ¿acaso tus padres te maltratan?

—No—Volvió a contestar sin quitarle la mirada al policía, Harry por dentro tenia miedo mas no lo demostraría delante de nadie.

—Entonces ¿Por qué escapas?—La curiosidad del policía no tenía limites

—No lo se—respondió haciendo una mueca de dolor que el policía detecto y acercándose a él visualizó como tenia un pie hinchado

—Eso necesita curación ¿Por qué no vamos al hospital?

—No—

—Vamos, así te curan y regresas a tu casa—El policía trataba por todos los medios convencerlo, aunque el pequeño era un hueso duro de roer. Eran ya 3 veces que escuchaba la desaparición del pequeño, eso sin contar las veces que lo llevaban a la comisaría por otros de sus compañeros.

—No—

—¿sabes? Tu pie puede curarse aunque me pregunto ¿Estas llegando a otra parte que no es tu casa?

—Quiero llegar al mar—respondió Harry, ya el dolor no lo aguantaba, el tiempo que estaba parado le afectaba más a su pie

—Oh bueno, yo te llevo—Dijo el policía sonriendo al pequeño ojiverde.

—¿En serio? ¿Haría eso por mi?—pregunto esperanzado con una sonrisa al policía que asintió agitando su ya revuelto cabello.

—Pero antes te llevare la hospital y después vamos al mar—Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja se subió a la patrulla donde el compañero del policía le recibió.

—Buenos días señor policía—Saludo el pequeño ojiverde mientras el policía rubio de ojos azules con tan solo 22 años inclinaba la cabeza como saludo y veía interrogante a su compañero que se encogió de hombros.

Dos horas después con un pie vendado y unas flores en mano Harry llegaba a su destino. Los policías ya habían avisado a la estación sobre la aparición del pequeño.

El pequeño veía admirado los miles de puestos cerca del mar, pero lo que más le impresiono fueron los enormes barcos fletados en el muelle. Reía alegre, pronto iría por Mione, sin embargo los policías al ver las intenciones del pequeño lo detuvieron.

—¡Suéltame Gordon!—Grito Harry al policía panzón de bigotes.

—¡No Harry, es peligroso! Además ¿donde quieres ir?—interrogo el policía, haciéndole señas a su compañero para detener a Harry

—Ya te lo dije—Aclaro el ojiverde exasperado—Al mar, para ir a Londres y buscar a mi gatita.—Señalo al barco para luego señalar al horizonte.

—Harry tus padres están preocupados por ti—Hablo Jake el compañero de Gordon—Son las 10 am y…—mas fue interrumpido por el pequeño

—¡No me importa! ¡prometí buscar a mi gatita, no tenia por que abandonarla es mi mejor amiga!—Alterado el ojiverde se removía con fuerza para zafarse de los brazos de Gordon, los dos hombres negaron ante la actitud del pequeño.

—Harry ¡Ya basta!—Gruño Jake molesto con el pequeño, el rubio odiaba a los niños y el comportamiento de Harry le exasperaba, maldijo a su compañero por ser muy blando con los niños, pues Gordon era padre de dos niñas.—Puedes comprarte otro estúpido animal.

—¡Ella no es un animal!—Protesto Harry—¡Ella es mi amiga, una niña de ocho años!—Golpeo el pie de Jake que Chillo de dolor. Jake estaba furioso pero Gordon detuvo a tiempo las intenciones para con el niño.

Harry de nuevo lloraba pues no podía ir con su amiga si había personas que se lo impedían. Entonces recordó las flores que aun tenia en sus manos aunque estas por la fuerza que sus puños ejercían se deshojaron.

Gordon al ver como el pequeño se destabilizaba fue rápido a abrazarlo, su gen paterno se antepuso en vez de su deber. Harry abrazaba con fuerza a ese desconocido que no era ni su padre ni su madre. Los extrañaba a ambos pero ellos no lo extrañaban a el por eso escapaba pues sabia que con los Granger encontraría la calidez que ahora faltaba en su casa.

—No le pude…Entre..entregar su regalo—Balbuceo Harry entrecortadamente mientras seguía abrazado a Gordon—Me fui…porque mis padres…así… así lo decidieron y ahora me siento culpable por…Ha… hacer una promesa que no cumpliría— Susurro el pequeño. Gordon asintió mientras veía alejarse a Jake hasta llegar a la patrulla y encerrarse en ella molesto.

—Por eso te escapas de tu casa—afirmo el policía mientras Harry lo veía y asentía.

—Si, mi único deseo es regresar por ella ¿pero no se como?—El pequeño se separo del policía y vio el horizonte donde el sol poco a poco se elevaba mostrando majestuosamente el mar azul.

—¿Sabes? Yo tengo una idea—comento Gordon despreocupadamente llamando la atención de Harry

—¿Cual es?— Inquirió curioso el pequeño

—Sera un secreto entre tu y yo, pero antes me tienes que prometer que no te volveras a escapar de tu casa — el ojiverde lo vio serenamente mientras pensaba. Gordon seguía viendo hacia el mar suspirando cuando sintió un jalón en sus piernas y veía al pequeño Harry asentir ante su propuesta.

En ese instante Gordon se agacho ante el y en su oído le conto su plan mientras el ojiverde poco a poco comprendía las palabras del policía para al final verlo expectante y asentir ante su idea.

* * *

><p><strong>8 Meses antes de la boda<strong>

Harry caminaba tranquilamente las calles de Nueva York, Saludaba a varias personas que desde hace varios años conocían al ojiverde. Se detuvo en un puesto de flores, visualizo a varias como margaritas, las hermosas rosas, los tulipanes, los alcatraces entre otros pero sus favoritas siempre estaban envueltas cuidadosamente.

Una anciana sentada en un banquillo acomodaba las flores para un arreglo floral, cuando alzo su vista y distinguió al ojiverde que sonriente se acercaba ante las flores.

—Oh mi querido muchacho—Exclamo alegre la anciana—Que bueno que viniste, hace dos semanas te esperaba para darte tu arreglo—Explico para sacar entre su mandil unas tijeras y seguir cortando las flores que se encontraban en una cubeta

Lo siento Magui, el viaje de negocios se alargo—Se disculpo el ojiverde—¿Cuánto te debo?—inquirió mientras sacaba su cartera para ofrecerle dinero del arreglo.

—Mi muchacho—Hablo maternalmente la señora—No me debes nada, lo sabes. Tu eres la alegría de este lugar, hasta Gordon te presume alegremente, ese hombre que no tiene mas nada que hacer—mascullo sonriendo la señora.

—Y Sabes que a mi no me importa Magui, de todas maneras he aquí lo que te debo—reitero el ojiverde dejando el dinero cerca de la anciana que negando de nuevo acepto. Pues conocía a ese muchacho que desde hace años le compraba flores.

—Ok, pero avísale a Gordon que ya llegaste—Exclamo la anciana mientras Harry se despedía de ella con el arreglo floral de Lirios entre sus manos.

El ojiverde negaba, conocía el lugar que desde hace años por primera vez Gordon le enseño. Ese policía que al pasar los años se convirtió en su amigo, al igual que Jake quien después de tener a su primer hijo dejo de odiar a los niños. Ambos policías enseñaron varias cosas a Harry entre ellas como defenderse ante el peligro, enseñarle a manejar la patrulla y los armas de fuego. Habilidad que Harry nunca se arrepentía de aprender, aptitud que tanto Lily como James no sabían de su hijo.

Alegre siguió saludando a las demás personas hasta que llego al muelle, el mismo lugar donde todo empezó.

Recordó cuando Gordon le explico su idea, desde eso el seguía el plan al pie de la letra. Cada mes se acercaba al muelle y dejaba el arreglo en el mar hasta que este se iba al horizonte deseando ver a su amiga así hayan pasado mas de 14 años. Ahora era un poco tonto hacer lo mismo pues ya era un adulto, sin embargo, esas flores le daban esperanzas para verla.

Suspirando al ver las flores alejarse pronuncio las palabras que todos lo meses decía.

—Siempre juntos…Amiga mía. —

Dándose media vuelta regreso hasta su auto, para dirigirse al hotel Hogwarts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Acomodando su chaqueta y corbata camino hasta la entrada donde un cartel de "Bienvenidos" se mostraba. Una vez saludados a sus trabajadores y coqueteando con algunas se dirigió a su oficina donde su bella y extravagante secretaria le esperaba

—Buenos días Luna—gesticulo ante la mujer rubia de grandes ojos azules con vestimenta estilo Hippie y dos rábanos como aretes colgando de sus orejas.

—Buenos días Harry—Exclamo alegremente la rubia, visualizando a su amigo y jefe.

Luna era amiga de Harry desde hace 5 años cuando ambos ingresaban a la universidad. Ella era la constante burla de sus compañeros, aunque Harry, a pesar de no conocerla, la defendía. Hasta se molesto con Ron cuando el pelirrojo se burlo de su forma de vestir la primera vez que la conoció. Ella estudio para publicista, pero de después de salir de la universidad y no tener empleo fue el mismo ojiverde quien le propuso la idea de trabajar para él, ante la necesidad acepto siendo su secretaria y amiga.

—¿Todo bien?—Pregunto mientras ingresaba a su oficina y dejaba su maletín a un lado.

Se quito su chaqueta poniéndolo en el respaldo de su silla. Prendió su laptop para empezar a trabajar mientras Luna con su lápiz detrás de la oreja y libreta en mano le explicaba todo lo que tenia que cumplir para empezar el día.

—A las 9:00 tienes junta con los White, a las 10:30 tienes que verificar los alimentos para la recepción ante la nueva empresa, a las 12:00 tienes….

El ojiverde asentía y cambiaba sus citas con otras empresas si era necesario. Como Heredero de automotrices Potter & Dumbledore y la cadena de Hoteles 5 estrellas Hogwarts el cual su sede estaba en América, pero se dispersaba en diversos lugares. En Francia, se encontraba la sede Hufflepuff; en Londres, Slytherin que era gestionado por Severus Snape. En Brasil, Ravenclaw siendo director Dean Thomas y la ultima, Gryffindor la cual su sede era en Miami. Todos ellos en conjunto formaban la Cadena de Hoteles Hogwarts, no obstante, el Hotel Gran Hogwarts era el mas amplio de todos y el mas reconocido ante los artistas.

Tanto era el trabajo de Harry que ni el mismo sabía por que no se había vuelto loco. Su padre, James, manejo las mismas empresas por años sacándolos adelante, sin embargo, había una empresa que a pesar de que su padre estuviese jubilado a temprana edad lo seguía viendo. Harry no sabía cual era, por mas que indagara, pero esa curiosidad se vería aplacada dentro de poco.

—Eso es todo Harry, pero…—se interrumpió la rubia viendo como su amigo alzaba la vista de los documentos que leía.

—¿Pero? ¿Luna que sucede?—demando Harry al ver a su amiga titubear.

Tus padres quieren que salgas a cenar con ellos a las 7:00, me pidieron expresamente que seas puntual—Respondió Luna con un suspiro.

—¿Como?—el ojiverde enarco una ceja—No es domingo para ir a cenar a casa —

—No, no entiendes Harry quieren que cenes con ellos en el Restaurante "La Fonte" tu favorito, como secretaria me pidieron que te comunicara esto, sin embargo como amiga me exigieron que te convenza—

—Pero…—El ojiverde veía expectante a la rubia hasta que razono las palabras—¿Quién fue? ¿Mi padre te dijo eso?—Curioseo enfadado Harry, intentado leer un documento que se encontraba en su escritorio

Luna se acerco hasta él, dejando en el escritorio su libreta y lápiz. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos. Era un tic que Harry sabia le pasaba cuando se encontraba nerviosa o no sabia como darle una noticia.

—¿Qué sucede Luna? ¿Por qué actúas de esa forma?—La preocupación de Harry hizo levantar la mirada de la chica que ante sus ojos se mostraba vulnerable

—¿Por qué Harry?—cuestiono la rubia ante un atónito Harry

—No se de que hablas Luna—respondió el ojiverde mientras volvía a revolver los papeles y sentía la mirada de Luna fija en él.

—¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué les dijiste a tus padres que eras Homosexual?—interrogo la rubia ante su amigo que detenía sus manos tensándose sin levantar la vista—Responde Harry—Demando la joven. Harry dando un suspiro levanto su vista ante la chica que poco a poco sus ojos lagrimeaban— ¿acaso te avergüenzas de mi?—inquirió la muchacha

—Luna yo…—Harry no sabia que decir ante su novia y amiga—Pequeña…—

Harry se levanto de su asiento para rodear el escritorio, y acercarse ante la chica que lloraba en silencio con la mirada baja. Harry deseo nunca decir eso ante sus padres, pero la ambición de James Potter no tenia limites. Pretendía casarlo con Cho Chang heredera de la cadena de Hoteles Chang, es por eso que les confeso tamaña idiotez porque conocía a Cho la cual era su ex - novia.

—¿Estoy tan fea para que no le digas a tus padres que somos novios?—Volvió a preguntar Luna viendo expectante al ojiverde.

—¡NO! Luna no digas eso, tu eres hermosa…solo que…—

La rubia seguía llorando en silencio y Harry se toco el puente de su nariz, para después apretar sus puños estaba furioso con su padre, siempre el culpable de que estas situaciones se dieran. Sin soportarlo más tiempo tomo entre sus brazos a la rubia abrazándola con fuerza y dándole leves masajes en su espalda tratando de calmarla mientras hablaba.

—Mi padre quiere casarme— Percibió como Luna dio un respingo ante su respuesta y se tenso en sus brazos mas él espero que se tranquilizara un poco para seguir hablando—estamos en pleno siglo 21, aunque él sigue siendo un viejo chapado a la antigua—Luna rio ante lo dicho por Harry—Quiere casarme con Cho Chang—La rubia alzo su cabeza separándose de Harry para verlo.

—Estas de broma ¿cierto?—ante el silencio de Harry la rubia llevo sus manos en su boca para después abrazarlo con mas fuerza—¡Viejo decrepito!—Exclamo la chica insultando a James Potter ocasionando una risa en el ojiverde—No puede obligarte a eso, no tiene derecho—acuso la rubia mientras acariciaba las mejillas del chico—Es por eso que dijiste tal cosa ¿Verdad?, es también por eso que desea hacer esa cena para tratar de convencerte y que te cases con ella—

La seguridad con la que hablaba Luna, sorprendió al ojiverde asintiendo ante sus suposiciones. Por eso admiraba a la rubia, pues era inteligente, por eso mismo la hizo su novia. No estaba enamorado de ella mas le gustaba la complicidad que ambos tenían, conocían los secretos de cada uno y con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa sin meter temas sobre ropas de diseñador, compras, maquillajes y más ropa.

—Si—Respondió en un suspiro el ojiverde

—Déjame ir hasta su casa y decirle las 40, ¡James Potter me tendrá que escuchar!—Gruño la rubia molesta mas Harry negó bajando la cabeza. La chica acaricio la mejilla del ojiverde alzando su barbilla para que la viera—no puedes permitir que controle tu vida Harry—

—Déjalo ya Luna—la muchacha negó ante lo dicho por su novio, pero este la silencio con un beso—Tendré que ir, enfrentarme ante él, no me puede mandar sino sere un cobarde al no asistir a su presuntuosa cena—La rubia sonrió soñadoramente ante lo dicho por su novio y asintió.

Los dos sin poder evitarlo se besaron de nuevo aun en la oficina, aunque una de sus reglas era nunca interferir el trabajo con su relación por eso nadie, ni siquiera Ron sabia sobre la el noviazgo clandestino que tenían.

Un Golpe en la puerta los obligó a separarse, Luna arregló su cabello y después limpió los labios del ojiverde que tenían rastros de lápiz labial. —Adelante—respondió Harry.

Con un imperceptible chirrido la puerta se abrió permitiéndole el paso al gerente el cual avisaba que los señores White llegaron para dar comienzo a la junta. Harry con ayuda de Luna se acomodó la ropa y dando un suspiro cerro sus ojos para abrirlos y comenzar el día, que esperaba no terminara mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo<strong>

**H**

**Y**

**H**

**Bueno he aquí el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que por cierto no se si les gusta o no, ya que no veo reviews diciéndome lo bueno o pésimo que es,**

**Es por eso que estoy pensando entre eliminarla o reestructurarla, aun no decido nada. **

**Agradezco a las chicas que tienen la historia entre sus favoritos.**

**Espero sus rewies, nos leemos después.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Días que vienen…días que van**

La enorme y bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva York despertaba el interés de Harry, que caminaba tomado de la mano de su profesora de música. El niño admiraba las grandes calles, la gente caminando apresuradamente. Hombres de maletín y corbata, mujeres con grandes bolsas, jóvenes vestidos a la moda, mamas con carriolas, vendedores ambulantes, Mcdonalds y Starburcks, Radio Shack, TGI Fridays, eran los nombres de algunas tiendas, en la esquina las banderas norteamericanas que adornaban las calles. Los ojos de Harry no se daba abasto para ver los enormes edificios que parecían no tener fin, ni para ver a los coches cruzar rápidamente. Había edificios con grandes jardines que vestidas de blanco por la nieve adornaban y hacían mas vistosa la ciudad

La fila de niños que iban de excursión a la biblioteca, luego de dos meses de vacaciones y enfrentar el mas crudo invierno, estaban de vuelta a la escuela, su profesora creyó conveniente llevar a esos niños de 3 grado a ver la ciudad como bienvenida a los labores escolares.

Todos los niños estaban impresionados, murmuraban sorprendidos u otros reían divertidos al ver a un señor parado en la esquina de la calle vestido de sudadera blanca, gorra negra, pantalones rojos y zapatos cafés, tocar con destreza un saxofón, al frente de él se encontraba el estuche negro que contenía algunos billetes verdes. Algunas personas se detenían a verlo otras en cambio caminaban rápidamente a prisa por llegar a su destino. Mientras tanto los niños solo saludaban al señor que sin dejar de tocar les sonreía nostálgico al saber que un día fue un pequeño y la vida era mas fácil.

Luke un compañero de Harry, gordito de cabellos rubio y tez clara hablaba animadamente con Matt un niño de cabello castaño claro y pecas por todo el rostro. Los dos eran mejores amigos, nunca veias a Matt o a Luke solos, algunas murmuraciones decían que nacieron el mismo día por eso eran como hermanos gemelos. Harry desvió su vista a esos dos chicos, para luego sonreír tristemente continuando con la cabeza gacha su caminata, las calles de Nueva york ya no eran impresionantes.

Harry no tenía amigos y no por que no quisiera, sino por que en ese aspecto era tímido. Su única amiga no estaba a su lado y aun cuando el iba a la escuela, Hermione siempre fue la única en ostentar el titulo de Mejor amigo.

Por meses al ser el chico nuevo todos le rehuían, mas a Harry nunca le importo ya que su única esperanza era que pronto tendría a Hermione a su lado. Sin embargo días atrás un chiquillo pelirrojo, lleno de pecas y más alto que Harry choco con él en el parque que cada mes con ayuda de Gordon visitaba, golpeando levemente su brazo dejando una marca morada en ella. El pelirrojo parecía nervioso, disculpándose por todo, para luego comenzar de nuevo su loca carrera, Harry se molesto al principio mas ya era la tercera vez que lo veía en el parque chocando con todos. Gordon le comento que ese chiquillo cada mes al igual que él, iba hasta ese lugar y dos mas para correr buscando desesperadamente a alguien sin lograr su objetivo. Harry como todo niño estaba curioso por saber que es lo que escondía ese misterioso niño pelirrojo.

Ahora se encontraba, en la misma escuela de Harry robándose el titulo del pelinegro como el niño nuevo. Se encontraba a su lado aunque en vez de asombrarse por las grandes calles de nueva york parecía más concentrado en ver a cada persona que se cruzaba en su camino.

-Ey, detente Weasley—murmuro Harry sin desviar la vista de la vendedora ambulante que le recordaba a Magui, una mujer que siempre se sentaba a vender sus hermosas flores frente al muelle.

-¿Que paso Potter?—pregunto el chico pelirrojo deteniéndose al instante abriendo sus ojos al máximo escondiéndose detrás de Harry (cosa extraña ya que era mas alto que el ojiverde).

Harry al ver la acción del pecoso, desvió su vista hasta donde el veía, visualizando a un payaso ofreciendo sus globos a los niños. Por lógica todos sus compañeros corrieron a verlo, seguidos por las Profesoras de música y de arte. Mas Harry se aguanto las risas al sentir como el pelirrojo temblaba tras él.

-Weasley ¿le tienes miedo a los payasos?—indago curioso el ojiverde enfrentándose al pelirrojo, volteando en determinado tiempo su vista al payaso

-¡¿Qué?!—el tono de voz del pelirrojo asemejaba a uno indignado—Por supuesto que no—Contesto seguro de si mismo, Harry no le creyó al notar el temor en sus ojos azules.

-Bueno, es que como temblabas al verlo, creí que tenias miedo, aunque puede ser frio ¿no?—sonsaco Harry con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Mira Potter no le tengo miedo a los payasos, ni nada así que ¿por qué no mejor te vas con los demás y me dejas solo?—demando el pelirrojo seguro de si mismo y molesto con el ojiverde

-Porque no me gustan los payasos, ¿estamos? Ni siquiera se por que vine a esta excursión—mascullo Harry molesto encogiéndose de hombros y volteándose a ver el tonto espectáculo del payaso con los globos

-Yo tampoco—susurro el pelirrojo tristemente metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Harry percibió al pelirrojo a su lado y siguió viendo el acto del payaso aburrido

Después de tres horas, admirando la hermosa biblioteca publica, que por cierto seria el sueño hecho realidad de Hermione, además de jugar y conocer el central Park, llego a su casa. El bus escolar le dejaba a unas cuadras de la misma. En todo el día no volvió a dirigir palabra al pelirrojo y aunque su principal tarea era entablar una conversación, después de los payasos, se alejo del chico manteniéndose solo como siempre.

Toco el timbre tres veces mas nadie le abrió la puerta, se extraño que nadie estuviera en su casa mayormente, todos los días recibía la visita de sus tíos, se dio cuenta que la reja trasera estaba ligeramente abierta, así que decidió entrar por la cocina.

Sigilosamente se adentró a la casa, dejando su mochila a un lado de la puerta, enarco las cejas al notar que no había nadie. La cocina estaba ligeramente sucia, como si nadie hubiese querido hacer la limpieza el día de hoy. Harry volteo a ambos lados topándose con el maletín de su tío.

Creo que si hay alguien en casa—susurro apretando los puños, pues aunque no lo admitiera le fastidiaba que su tío severus, siempre este presionándolo con sus amistades o calificaciones.

De repente el grito de su madre, le asusto. Con prisa subió los escalones hasta llegar al cuarto principal en el cual duermen sus padres.

-YA BASTA LILY, entiende que tu hijo te necesita—

-Déjame sola, Severus. VETE

-¡NO! Hasta que me escuches maldita sea, tu y tu maridito están arruinando a su hijo, Por favor date cuenta del gran error que cometen.

-QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ SNAPE, ALEJATE—grito alterada, aferrándose a la almohada, pegando su espalda al cabecero de la cama como si fuera su chaleco salvavidas

-MUJER MALCRIADA, YO ME PREOCUPO POR TU HIJO Y TU SOLO TE DEPRIMES COMO UNA MORIBUNDA, YA BASTA LILIAN—reprendió el pelinegro zarandeándola haciéndola entrara en razón

Harry veía sorprendido como su madre acostado en un ovillo lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que su tio daba vueltas en el cuarto como león enjaulado jalándose el cabello con fuerza, gruñendo por lo bajo.

-¡TE LO ADVIERTO LILIAN! TE REPONES O ME LLEVO A HARRY CONMIGO.

-¡MAMA!

El grito del pequeño ojiverde se escuchó por toda la habitación. Lily entre la vista nublada por el llanto vio a su hijo llorar, mientras severus se regañó mentalmente por lo dicho hace unos momentos.

Dio un paso adelante para tocar a Harry más este se alejó el mismo paso que severus.

-Mama TE ODIO… LOS ODIO

Harry salio de aquella habitación, dirigiéndose al suyo cerrando con un portazo.

Lily lloro aún más en la habitación, severus se reprendió por idiota, pero furioso con la madre de su sobrino.

Te lo advierto por última vez Lily reponte o te alejare de Harry, no me importa si me acusas de secuestro, Harry no va a sufrir contigo.

Dicha esas palabras salió de aquella casa, que cada día decaía por culpa de unos incompetentes padres.

Harry mientras tanto se quedó en la habitación llorando hasta que las lágrimas no pudieron salir más. Se durmió agotado, soñando con una hermosa niña castaña de ojos miel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente Torpe escuincle Ven!

Ya voy mama

Es la última vez que me traes estas estúpidas calificaciones, no quiero verte tu cara hasta que tengas las calificaciones deseada ¿escuchaste?

En la casa de los Weasley se vivía un infierno día con día. Ron subió apesumbrado a su habitación, conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

No entendía por que su madre siempre lo reprendía a él, porque a comparación de sus hermanos él era el único que no recibía una caricia amorosa, una sonrisa o un simple Cuídate que le alegrara su día.

Tenía ocho años y ya sabía lo que significaba ser una persona que no tiene cariño, una persona sin madre.

Su padre no se encontraba en casa, siempre estaba en la oficina, cuando el despertaba para ir a la escuela Arthur no estaba, cuando él se dormía hasta tarde por un examen o la tarea, Arthur todavía no llegaba.

Sus hermanos mayores lo protegían de su madre, pero cuando el pelirrojo se quedaba solo porque no tenía la independencia de los más grandes como para alejarse de esa lúgubre mansión. Su madre lo atacaba, no lo golpeaba pero si lo hería emocionalmente por un descuido cuando era pequeño.

¡Tenia cuatros años! Aun no sabía el significado real de protección hacia su hermana. Por favor solo era un bebe que estaba empezando la etapa de niño

Su madre era muy cerrada, le creía el único culpable, cuando la culpable era ella. Por culpa de ella Charlie se fue de la casa, por culpa de ella Bill reprobó su único pase a la universidad ya que le prohibió jugar futbol, el día de la final cuando los cazadores de talentos becaban a los más aptos en las mejores escuelas universitarias, por culpa de ella Percy era un amargado, por culpa de ella los gemelos eran rebeldes.

Por culpa de ella Ron se escapó de la casa por octava y última vez, ya que el pelirrojo no regresaría a una casa de locos o más bien de la loca de su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

James Potter ingreso con gesto cansado en su casa, dejo su cazadora en el perchero a un lado de la puerta principal, se arremango las mangas de la camisa y encendió la casa iluminándola.

La sala sucia, le televisión prendida, las escaleras con juguetes, entro a la cocina sin limpiar para tomar un vaso de agua ya que moría de sed.

Con torpeza, sintiendo los nudos tensos en su espalda comenzó la limpieza de la casa. Sonrió irónicamente, era una situación desesperante. Su mujer deprimida a causa de un aborto, problemas en el trabajo, con su hijo que se escapaba cada dos por tres y él estaba parado tratando de limpiar una casa que ya no debería llamarse hogar.

¿Cómo fue que se llegó a esta situación? ¿Por qué la decisión que el tomo separo a su familia? ¿Acaso alguien allá arriba no le quería por eso lo trataba así?

James se odiaba a sí mismo, no podía curar a su mujer, no podía llorar por él bebe perdido, no podía rescatar a su hijo…era un inútil.

Reteniendo las lágrimas aun con cansancio, aun con tantos problemas, lo único que le preocupaba era limpiar una casa

Potter Odio a su tío, el causante de sus problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sirius jadeaba loco de placer, la mujer que le acompañaba era la mejor amante que había tenido hasta ahora, madame Rousmerta sí que sabía complacerlo cuando adquiría un nuevo juguetito.

Se estiro en la cama sintiendo los espasmos de placer, sudoroso, agitado, feliz era como se sentía.

Sin embargo una punzada de remordimiento le atravesó el corazón, aun sin despearse por completo del placer que lo embargaba se separó de la ardiente pelinegra dejándola acostada desnuda en la cama y vistiéndose a toda prisa.

Su familia estaba en problemas, lo sabía, lo sentía en su corazón.

Se vistió a toda prisa, la mujer pelinegra ronroneo

-¿Guapo tan pronto te vas?—Emitió un puchero de tristeza

-Necesito irme—contesto el pelinegro subiéndose el zíper sin ver a su amante

-Pero…cariño…la noche es larga…-susurro la pelinegra sin ocultar su desnudez

Sirius busco su cartera, saco unos billetes, dejándolos en la mesita donde una botella de champan con la mitad de contenido y dos copas de cristal reposaban.

Allí tienes tu paga, hasta luego—el pelinegro se fue sin ver como la pelinegra furiosa arrojo el cenicero que topo en la puerta cuando esta se cerraba

-Maldito ya me las pagaras te lo juro tú y tu amiguito me las pagan

La pelinegra se levantó, tenía el cabello alborotado a causa del sexo pero no le importo, sus ojos flameaban la furia que recorría su interior. En una mesita jalo en cajón que contenía la foto de unos jóvenes, los cuales sonreían felices.

James, Sirius, Severus, Remus y Andrew reían felices en la foto

-¡Juro que cada uno pagara!

Bellatrix lestrange sonrió sabiendo que su plan poco a poco comenzaría a dar frutos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se levantó de su cama, vio en la ventana que ya era de noche, se restregó los ojos para quitarse todo rastro de sueño, su estómago rugió a causa del hambre.

Sin perder tiempo empezó hacer su mochila, esta vez su escape hacia Londres tendría frutos

_.-.-.-.-.-.

Mama ¿Qué sucede?—la voz de una pequeña saco de las cavilaciones a Jane Granger

Oh…nada pequeña…solo me quede pensando

Mami, ¿vamos al parque? quiero jugar—

Claro cariño, iremos pero dentro de unos momentos, tengo que hacer unas cosillas ¿sí?

La niña asintió a lo dicho de su madre, saliendo de la habitación para ir a su cuarto y tomar un gran libro de cuentos el cual ávidamente comenzó a leer

Jane Granger derramo unas lágrimas mientras sostenía el papel que marcaría su futuro y de su familia.


	9. Chapter 9

hola buenas noches! he aqui un nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza, este capitulo estuvo guardado durante mucho tiempo, lo borraba lo reescribia, hasta que quedo este. espero les guste

Agradezco a los chicos y chicas que me tienen en sus favoritos

a los que me escriben

a los que solo leen

**_MIL GRACIAS_**

los dias de actualizacion de este fic seran **cada 15 dias**

siento si ha muchos no les gusta, pero tengo muchos fics que escribir y con el poco tiempo que tengo no se permite actualizar a diario

Espero que sigan conmigo despues de esto

Saludos y a leer

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionado pertenecen a la grandiosa Rowling, la cancion en este capitulo son de Sin bandera**

**nada me pertenece excepto la historia**

**Se encontraba Mirando por la ventana añorando que el verano terminara para ingresar a la escuela y verificar si lo que sucedió meses antes era cierto. Se bajó del árbol frondoso, con perfecta aterrizaje, experto en las alturas.**

Se puso la mano izquierda encima de sus ojos alzando su vista para ver el caluroso sol y el despejado cielo donde pajarillos cruzaron volando con rapidez hacia un nuevo destino. Anduvo el corto trecho que separaba su casa del profundo bosque, caminando pasmosamente. Se revolvió el cabello como costumbre, respiro profundo e ingreso a la silenciosa casa.

Al llegar por la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua fría calmando su sed, posteriormente subió sin prisas las escaleras, llego a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama

-1…2…3..—susurro

Al instante el grito de dos niñas se escucharon por el lugar, sus primas menores venían a pasar el verano con él, las adoraba pero las pequeñas eran tan traviesas y revoltosas que se sorprendía al comparar a sus padres tranquilos y silenciosos.

Dos minutos después un gran ladrido se escuchó por la casa, seguido de las carcajadas de las gemelas Nicole y Eleonor Snape. Cerro los ojos, tenía 12 años, pero se comportaba como un joven de 20, era callado, inteligente, sarcástico y odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus familia le tuviera lastima. Se cumplían exactamente 4 años desde que sus padres la separan de ella, su mejor amiga.

Contaba con los dedos las veces que se escapó de su casa sin lograr su objetivo de llegar hasta ella. La última que realizo poco más de un mes tuvo un final un poco raro.

El llanto de un bebe lo hizo abrir los ojos, pararse y a toda prisa llegar a la habitación de enfrente. El cuarto pintado de un tenue color salmón con adorno de princesas, le producía un ligero asco en el estómago, a veces se pregunta quién fue de la idea de pintar esa habitación con tan horrible color y para colmo poner princesas medievales.

Llego a toda prisa hasta la cuna blanca donde una ser diminuto lloraba a todo pulmón, su carita estaba roja y sus puños fuertemente apretados, desde hace un mes que tuvo a su hermana menor. La pequeña Roselyn una bebe de pelo rojo como el fuego herencia de su madre e impresionantes ojos miel herencia de su padre. Rose como le gustaba llamarla Harry fue una sorpresa para la familia Potter.

Con cuidado, le empezó a tocar su suave mejilla, la pequeña gimoteo más dejo de llorar, Harry le sonrió, sus padres no estaban en casa, solo se encontraba su tía Lizzie madre de las pequeñas revoltosas y su tio Remus que se alistaba para ir a la universidad.

Temeroso abrazo a la pequeña pegándola a su pecho, la bebe como auto reflejo sonrió a su hermano mayor sin abrir los ojos, los cuales estaba ligeramente hinchados y tenían lagrimas aun entre las pestañas.

En la puerta una mujer pelirroja sonreía satisfecha, no se arrepentía de haber aleado a Harry de sus padres ni mucho menos tratarlo como a un hijo, y no como a un sobrino. Lizzi Snape estaba orgullosa de su pequeño pelinegro.

Veía enternecida la imagen que se mostraba ante sus ojos azules. Suspirando se acercó hasta su hijo abrazándolo, el pelinegro sonrió a su madre sustituta mientras ella con cuidado tomaba a la pequeña que de seguro tendría hambre.

La niña al verse separada del cálido cuerpo abrió sus ojos, y con un puchero comenzó de nuevo a llorar, pero esta vez la pelirroja le acerco el chupete el cual la bebe absorbió como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-Vamos Harry—señalo la mujer la puerta al niño, el cual salió con tranquilidad hasta llegar a la sala. Dispuesto a escuchar el mismo discurso de siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cariño puedes venir con nosotros, no eres una molestia—lqa voz suplicante de su tia se escuchaba en la habitacion—no puedes seguir cuiando de la niña como si fueras su padre Harry.

Harry le daba la espalda a su tia mientras con fervor preparaba la lecha de su hermanita menor. Hacia de oídos sordos ante los ruegos de Lizzie

Aun no entendia que la niña fue la luz que ilumino de nuevo a la familia Potter, fue la fuente salvadora de un matrimonio que se estaba llendo al pique.

Roselyn, la pequeña pelirroja que trajo alegría en los corazones de sus padres.

A Harry no le importaba que ellos se centraran en la niña, el adorba a su hermanita, pues la niña con esos dulces ojos miel le recordaba a su mejor amiga.

Dejalo Ya tia, no voy a ir cotigo

Pero Harry Cariño, asi te despejas son tus vacaciones de verano, ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿no los quieres disfrutar?

Harry se dio la vuelta con biberón en mano, viendo a su tia que se encontraba mirándolo aprensivamente, suplicándole una oportunidad a su hijo.

Las niñas quieren estar cotigo hijo, no las defraudes

No dejare a Rose sola tia, es mi hermana

Lo se hijo, pero ella no es tu responsabilidad es la de tus padres de cuidar de ella.

¿Te avergüenzas que Rose haya nacido tia?

No Harry, no pongas palabras en mi boca, no me avergüenzo es tu hermana, pero odio que creas que ella es tu hija, eres un adolescente, tienes que disfrutar como tal.

Tia—suspiro el ojiverde—lo siento

Agacho la mirada, sin percatarse del brillo de los ojos azules de esa mujer que era idéntica a su madre.

Ademas Ron…Weasley vendrá a visitarmen

¿Prometes que no escaparas?

Lo prometo tia

Entonces acepto tu decisión…anda, sube. De seguro Rose llora porque no tiene listo su biberón

Harry subio aprisa con el biberón para alimentar a esa hermosa bebe. Llego ante el cuarto donde unos sonidos guturales provenían de la cuna.

Aun le sorprendia que rose estuviera dispuesta a decir palabras a su corta edad.

La niña que chupaba su manito izquierdo al ver a su hermano sonrio amorosamente, Harry mientaras tanto la alzo para posteriormente darle su comida del dia.

¿Cómo era posible que a su corta edad Harry cuidara de ella como una hija?

Lo hacia por temor, temor que Rose sufriera el desprecio de sus padres, temor a que alejaran a su hadita como lo hicieron con Hermione, temor a verse solo de nuevo

Es por eso, que cuidaba de ella, desde el instante que la vio por primera vez un primero de marzo supo que esa bebe seria la niña de sus ojos.

Se encontraba sentado en la silla mecedora, cuidando que Rose no se atragantara en su comida, su madre había salido para la compra de los viveres, su padre estaba en el trabajo, las niñas jugando con el perro o eso creía el al ver entre la puerta a Canuto el labrador de color negro, su mejor amigo.

Al verlo a los ojos, el perro saco la lengua sonriéndole. Harry le señalo un costado de su pierna, el can obediente llego hasta el.

Harry aun recordaba como lo encontró.

_Despues de su escapada hace dos años, se encontró con Ron en el mismo muelle el cual anhelaba subir con dirección a Londres. Ambos chicos de 8 años se vieron sorprendidos por verse las caras, ambos con los ojos hincahdo a causa del llanto._

_Era la medianoche, había pocos autos rondado las calles, la mayoría de los balcones estaban oscuros._

_Harry le pregunto a Ron que es lo que hacía en aquel lugar solo, mas este le respondió con la misma pregunta. Pero un sonido en uno de los callejones llamo la atención de los pequeños, un enorme perro negro callejero apareció entre las penumbras asustando a ambos pequeños._

_Ellos se vieron a la cara reflejando lo asustado y temeroso que estaban._

_El perro ladro con fuerza, pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue que ambos chicos se vieron sorprendidos agarrados del cuello._

_Oh ninguno de los dos se había percatado que ambos estaban siendo seguidos por maleantes, ya que Ron provenia de una buena familia, pero al escaparse sus guardaespaldas ni enterados estaban y Harry aunque su padre era un hombre empresario muy influyente nunca quiso que personas desconocidas estuvieran tras ellos como sombras._

_Sea cual sea el caso, ambos niños estaban deprotegidos._

_Los maleantes que eran uno jóvenes de entre 16 y 18 años, vieron a los chicos riquillos su fuente de diversión y que ambos niños aunque lo negaran tenían la pinta de pertenecer a ricas familias._

_Harry y Ron prácticamente rogban a los cielos que alguien los salvara, primero el perro y ahora los ladrones, mas no hubo necesidad de eso, puesto que cuando un ladronzuelo estuvo a punto de clavarle un puñal a Harry al negarse a dar sus pocos ahorros, el perro negro se abalanzo en la pierna del joven mordiéndolo con fuerza._

_Harry y Ron se alejaron mientras los ladrones trataban de que el perro soltara a su jefe. Pero no hubo necesidad ya que Gordon el policía rondaba por eso lares. Salvando a los niños, arrestando al jefe de la banda de ladronzuelos mal herido._

_Los pequeños niños se sientieron feliz por que un policía los socorriera, sin embargo al ver como el perro cojeaba se dieron cuenta que este estaba mal herido._

_Ambos niños no lo dudaron mas y fueron a salvar al perro, que al principio les gruño, pero en vez que se alejaran de el tanto Harry como Ron lo socorrienron cuidando de no lastimarlo._

_Gordon llevo a los niños en la estación de policía mientras llamaba a la veterinaria y a control de animales para evaluar si el perro tenia sarna o alguna enfermedad._

_Tanro Hary como Ron no se separon del perro y este no dejo que lo separaran de los niños._

_Severus reprendio a los Potter, Lizzie estaba muy angustiada, pero lo peor es que una trabajadora social se dio cuenta de la situación que vivian ambas familias, gracias al argumento de los policías los cuales declaraban no era la primera escapda de los pequeños_

_Harry se llevo consigo al perro, mientra que Dolores Umbrige la trabajadora social decidio llevarlo a un centro para evaular su situación._

_Fue en ese momento que tanto James como Lily reaccionaron ante su vida egoísta. Fue en ese momento que los Potter iniciaron de nuevo._

_Y Rose fue el fruto de ese amor encontrado._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.._

Harry veía dormir a la pequeña, escuchando su respiración acompasada, chupando su dedo y riendo entre sueños.

Y Canuto, se encontraba a su lado que al igual que el ojiveder cuidaba de la pequeña

—¡Harry!—Esccuho el nombre de su mama, con un suspiro volteo su rostro hacia su perro el cual le miraba fijamente, entendiendo su reacción

—Vamos canuto, hay que dejarla descansar.

Harry salio sigilosamente de la habitacion con el perro siguiendole, Lily quiso abrazar a su pequeño hijo mas este le rehuyo, entrando a la habitacion contigua.

Lily sollozo, no era la primera vez que Harry hacia lo mismo, se odiaba por ser tan mala madre. Por su culpa su hijo preferia a su hermana que a ella.

Que estupida fue al centrarse en uno solo y no darse cuenta que hacia daño al mayor.

Entro aun con las lagrimas corriendole el rostro, su pequeña hija dormitaba obra del cariño que harry le tenia a la pequeña.

Lily a veces sentia que su hija sabia por todo lo que psaba Harry y se aferraba a su hermano mayor. Pareciera que fuera su padre en vez de su hermano

oculto un ultimo sollozo para no despertar a la pequeña, se sento en la misma mecedora en el cual harry habia alimentado a su hermana y vio hacia la calle con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ronald Weasley subio los escalones de la casa de los Potters, apesumbrado toco el timbre, pero antes que abrieran la puerta sonrio como si nada huibiese pasado en su casa.

La señora Potter le recibio con una sonrisa maternal y un abrazo protector.

Cuanto deseba que ella fuera su verdadera madre y no la mujer que lo pario.

Lily vio al pequeño pelirrojo que se sonrojo por el beso cariñoso que le proporciono, le causaba infinita ternura y agradecia que el fuera el mejor amigo de su hijo.

Hola Ron, Harry esta en su habitacion.

El pelirrojo asintio y subio con premura la habitacion de su mejor amigo, no tenia la necesidad de preguntar donde estaba ya que conocia aquella casa mejor que la suya.

Al entrar visualizo al pelinegro recostado, con los audifonos en sus oidos y susurando la cancion que el conocia de memoria

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI  
>SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME SOBRA EL AIRE<br>NO QUIERO ESTAR ASI  
>SI TU NO ESTAS LA GENTE SE HACE NADIE<p>

SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ NO SE  
>QUE DIABLOS HAGO AMANDOTE<br>SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ SABRAS  
>QUE DIOS NO VA A ENTENDER POR QUE TE VAS<p>

NO QUIERO ESTAR SIN TI  
>SI TU NO ESTAS AQUÍ ME FALTA EL SUEÑO<br>NO QUIERO ANDAR ASI  
>LATIENDO UN CORAZON SIN DUEÑO<p>

Ron entendia que su mejor amigo extrañaba a su mejor amiga, pero lo que no lograba comprender era porque Harry cantaba canciones de desamor, de esperanza, y de tristeza.

Entro viendo las partituras tiradas en el piso, las libretas llenas de apuntes de canciones, y su amada guitarra dentro de su preciado estuche.

A temprana edad harry era un inato para la musica, sino fuera por su tio Remus el nunca hubiese tomado gusto por la musica. El unico sentido que le permitia estar en Nueva York ya que juliard la gran escuela de musica donde grandes cantautores y compositores estudiaron alli.

Ron suspiro, acaricio la cabeza de canuto que recostado dormitaba y se sneto en la mullida cama.

Harry al sentir el peso abrio los ojos, se quito los audifonos y saludo a Ron con un ligero cabeceo

Ya es hora Bro—fue el saludo de Ron

Harry entendio esas palabras, acomodo sus cosas mas preciadas y salio con Ron.

Lily desde la cocina vio cruzar a su hijo mayor mientras Lizzie parloteaba y las pequeñas jugaban en el traspatio.

Los ojos hinchados por el llanto camufleados por el maquillaje reflejaban la tristeza que recorria a la pelirroja mujer

Lily no sabia que hacia su pequeño, pero de lo que si estab seguro era que su pequeño aprendia cosas nuevas cada dia, cosas que no compartia con ella o con su padre.

Lily tenia que ganarse la confianza de su propio hijo. Y lo haria lo mas pronto de lo que se hubiese imaginado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione Granger estaba parada frente a la tumba, no lloraba, solo veia como poco a poco los dos hombres enterraban a su madre.

Andrew lloraba en silencio con las gafas puestas en su joven rostro. Su adorada esposa, su mujer muerta a causa de una terrible enfermedad

El cancer.

_Por que no me dijo_

_Por que no me previno_

_porque me dejo solo,_

_Jane por que te quedaste calladada_

Esos eran los pensamientos que recorrian a Andrew Granger.

Hermione estaba parada a lado de su padre, aun veia entre sus ojos los pocos recuerdos que pudo recuperar a lado de su madre

Las desgracias la azotaban, a penas con 12 años y sentia el abandono recorrer su cuerpo.

_Mama te amo, siempre te amare_

un pensamiento que recorria a Hermione, ella su madre la unica capaz de ayudarla en todo lo que pudo, ocultando su fatiga, su dolor, sus lagrimas, soportando todo con tal de ver recuperada a su unica hija.

_**Jane Granger esposa y madre**_

_**Siempre te recordaremos**_

_**La unica alegria**_

_**Mi pequeña mariposa**_

Eran las palabras talladas en la tumba de esa vivaracha e indomable mujer.

-Prometo seguir tus pasos mamá, prometo ser la mejor hija. Nadie me hara daño, nadie. Te lo juro

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, nos vemos dentro de 15 dias <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia ni inglesa por lo tanto los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**

**PD: no olviden leer la nota de la autora**

_**Noche de abril**_

La suave brisa mecía las cortinas que abiertas permitían el paso de la luz de la ciudad, la chica se sentó al borde de la cama, paso sus manos en sus piernas frotándolo incansablemente, los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Aun en la habitación del hotel en oscuras pudo visualizar los enormes letreros de publicidad que adornaban las calles y los inmensos edificios, el bullicio aun siendo las tres de la mañana no cesaba.

Las Vegas un lugar que no descansaba, la ciudad del pecado, de lo prohibido. La joven retorció los dedos, en espera del apuesto muchacho que fue en busca de unas copas y una botella de champan. Se acomodó la ropa, suspiro de nueva cuenta, trago saliva, cerró los ojos, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse se escuchó. La muchacha abrió rápidamente los ojos, mas no debió de hacerlo ya que las luces encendidas la cegaron por un momento, obligándola a proteger sus orbes de la iluminación.

—Lo siento—exclamó el muchacho avergonzando

Ella aun con los ojos cerrados, escuchó como el joven cerraba la puerta tras él, los pasos suaves amortiguados por la alfombra llegaron hasta ella, unas manos le tocaron el hombro, estremeciéndola ligeramente

—¿Estás bien?—El tono preocupado del joven le hicieron abrir sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz artificial

—Si estoy bien—su voz suena avergonzada, se aclara la garganta

Mientras el muchacho, tomaba las copas tintineándolas, llenándolas del suave champan.

Ella aun sentada, no puede creer lo que está por hacer. Sus nervios aun la dominan. Su mano tiembla, acepta la copa que el joven le tiende, con rapidez traga.

La bebida alcohólica baja por su tráquea sintiendo el licor inundando su cuerpo, no está acostumbrada al alcohol, sin embargo esta es una prueba, no para ella sino para su padre

Sin ver aun, siente como el joven se acomoda en la cama, a su lado el pantalón de mezclilla roza sus piernas depiladas, la rudeza y calidez de la ropa la erizan. Aun los nervios siguen presentes, aun no ve al joven, aunque si recuerda su cuerpo bien formado, su vestimenta elegante, su cabello alborotado.

Mira hacia el reloj que posa en la pared de la habitación de lujo, 3:10 am. El bullicio de la ciudad aún sigue fuerte parece que nunca terminara, más ella sabe que de día la ciudad es otra.

El joven deja la copa en la mesa de noche, respira, cierra los ojos, traga saliva. Su primera travesura terminaría al día siguiente cuando sus padres y sus tíos lo encuentren, lo castiguen y le prohíban salir al campamento de verano. Pero a él no le importa, por primera vez se siente libre, sin ataduras sin nada más que solo el, un joven común y corriente. Visualiza a la chica que sigue sentada rígidamente en la cama, vestida de forma sencilla pero elegante, de facciones delicadas. Su cabello castaño rizado ondea a causa del suave viento. Su blusa resbala por un hombro dejando ver una piel de porcelana, tan suave en su tacto, la misma piel que horas ante sus manos tocaron, tantearon.

No debería de estar nerviosa, sin embargo lo está. Sus ojos azules lo miran de reojo, para seguir con la misma posición, rígida tal cual estatua.

Suspira de nueva cuenta, luego silencio.

Silencio

Silencio

Silencio

Harto ya, se levanta de la cama, el colchón mullido forma parte de su cuerpo, las sabanas se arrugan.

Otra vez suspira y respira, comienza a pensar "mi primera travesura que no puedo realizar bien"

Ella lo ve de nuevo, aun nerviosa.

No son novios, no son amigos, es más ni siquiera conocidos y aun así ella se ve hermosa, sus cortos cabellos recogido en una coleta mal hecha.

No, no la conoce, simples desconocidos que frecuentaron el mismo lugar, se vieron a los ojos y una chispa bailo entre ellos, la misma chispa que los acerco. Se presentaron

Ella, Jane

Él, Charlus

Simplemente dos desconocidos, que vivirían una travesura a la escaza edad de 17 años.

Charlus se acerca, le besa el hombro, siente la suavidad de la piel en sus labios, Jane se estremece, suspira de placer... los nervios la dominan, pero la chispa que minutos atrás se creía extinta, reaparece con más fuerza convirtiéndose en fuego…

El fuego de la pasión

Los labios se encuentran, las manos tocan, el oído zumba, los sonidos aumentan.

Dos desconocidos que por una sola noche se unen, dos desconocidos que por una noche se aman.

Los nervios desaparecen, las sabanas se revuelven, la ropa es invisible, el corazón retumba dentro del pecho queriéndose salir

Se miran a los ojos, descubren que se quieren, que se aman, pero la lujuria aumenta. Se conocen, lo sienten…deben de estar juntos.

Todo desaparece, los cuerpos se convierten en uno solo, pronuncian el nombre del otro con pasión, reconocimiento.

La noche es larga, la ciudad que con sus luces ilumina de norte a sur.

La lámpara de la habitación se apaga. Las respiraciones agitadas se calman

—Fue un placer conocerte—la suave voz de Jane se escucha

—El placer es mío—el tono sedoso de Charlus no se queda atrás

En la mañana todo será diferente, dos desconocidos que se alejan, pero dos corazones que se unen y no olvidan.

Cada quien toma un rumbo diferente, Jane se quita las lentillas azules, Charlus las lentillas grises, ella se acomoda bien la ropa, él se pone los lentes redondos.

Ella deja salir una lágrima, Él gime de tristeza

Él la reconoció

Pero ella olvido

Él, la ama desde niños

Pero ella desconoce que él, es el hombre de sus sueños

Él voltea, la ve irse, la ve alejarse, la ve doblando la esquina

Él se golpea la frente, su interior le grita "reacciona"

Charlus corre

Jane se aleja

Charlus dobla la esquina

Jane toma un taxi

Charlus no ve a nadie

Jane llora amargamente

Un celular timbra

Charlus siente su pantalón Vibrar

Jane lee el mensaje "_Eres mujer muerta Hermione Granger_"

Charlus escucha la voz de su amigo _–Harry ¿dónde diablos estas? Tus padres te buscan, ven inmediatamente_

Ambos cierran los celulares.

Ambos lloran lágrimas de sangre

Él la reconoció

Pero ella olvido

Él, la ama desde niños

Pero ella desconoce que él, es el hombre de sus sueños

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Nota de la autora: **_**Como leen, este es el fin, pero no del fic sino de la etapa de este fic, lamento desilusionarlos, pero tendré que reescribirlo. Después de pensarlo mucho y analizarlo llegue a la conclusión que este Dramosa historia no veria nunca la luz final, así que pensé mejor en reescribirlo, crear uno nuevo sin perder su esencia.**

**Había hecho este capítulo mucho antes de que viera las situaciones y como quedarían, fue este capítulo en particular el detonante para crear este fic. Mas me di cuenta que no podía continuar por más que lo intentara. **

**Así que dije BASTA**

**Mejor ordeno mis ideas con respecto a esta historia, que sin lugar a dudas espero que su reedición sea mejor que esta versión.**

**También me di cuenta que este tipo de historias no son lo mío, Cero Drama.**

**Mejor me concentro en la comedia con tintes de drama**

**Espero que cuando este fic vea su renacimiento, sea mejor que lo que deje atrás.**

**Tendrá un titulo similar, pero cambiara muchas cosas, lógico como dije sin perder su esencia. **

**Agradezco a todos y cada uno de los lectores fantasmas como los que estuvieron presente dejándome comentarios.**

**Sin lugar a dudas, les prometo que este fic volverá a surgir.**

**No borrare este fic, ya que sus capítulos por desgracia son únicos. Pues donde tenía guardado estos capítulos sufrió de virus, mucho antes que tuviera mi computadora. Y este capítulo particular estaba guardado bajo mil llaves esperando salir en su momento adecuado mas no se pudo realizar como se debía.**

**Espero no decepcionarlos y si quieren acompañarme, pronto saldrá un nuevo fic**

"**Amor por contrato: Tómalo o déjalo"**

_Mil gracias por leer_


End file.
